


(you give me a) Headache

by ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, English Major Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaehyun is a bit of an asshole but not majorly, Jaehyun won't keep his music down, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Popular Jung Jaehyun, Shy Lee Taeyong, Taeyong just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong/pseuds/ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is probably the most popular guy on campus, if his loud parties are anything to go by. Taeyong finds it hard to complain about the noise when he is so tired, and Jaehyun is so good-looking.orJaehyun's parties are loud, and Taeyong just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 99
Kudos: 625





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all begins :)

Taeyong’s plan when he became an English major was simple; study hard, and get plenty of sleep.

Taeyong was a very prepared and forward thinking person, who planned each aspect of his life with meticulous care. University was no different, and he knew that to be successful he’d have to stay ahead and stay awake. Study often, sleep often. It sounded simple, and to be honest, it was.

His day consisted of morning classes, afternoon library sessions, and heading back to his apartment to sleep. 

The plan worked seamlessly. That is, until his new neighbour moved in.

Taeyong didn't notice the presence of a new person in his building until he spotted the moving boxes stacked in the hallway on his fourth week. He didn’t wait around to introduce himself, deciding to go about his day as normal. Perhaps life would have been different if he had, but as he was washing up that evening, he noticed a low, rhythmic melody coming through the wall.

Taeyong found himself staring at his ceiling at 2:23am, a headache blooming as a clear bass reverberated through the walls. He was angry, frustrated… but knew that his crippling social skills wouldn’t allow him to intervene. Imagine arriving at a party just to ruin the fun! He'd rather die than ask a popular guy to turn his music down. He couldn’t do that, and he wouldn't, knowing how much he’d regret that tomorrow.

Waking up the next morning was hard, but Taeyong somehow managed to drag himself from his bed and pour a scalding coffee down his throat.

He tried his best not to nod off during his lecture, Ten pointing out the dead look on his face when they met at the noodle bar at 12.

"You look about as alive as I feel."

"I'll try not to be offended." Taeyong yawned.

“Fabulous, I’ll come straight out with it then-”

“You usually do, Ten.”

“-You look like shit.” Ten said, narrowing his eyes and prodding at the elder's cheek. Taeyong was unfazed, "You should go home. Get some sleep. Skip the library for today, you've pretty much run out of stuff to study anyway."

Taeyong shook his head, insisting he was fine, but it only took his near miss at falling asleep in his own lunch to finally agree. Ten walked him back to his apartment, Taeyong dragging his feet miserably.

When he next woke up, he felt a lot better. Taeyong checked his phone and noted that he slept right through until 10pm. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes before he decided to head to the library. He felt better, so he might as well do something productive.

His front door clicked shut behind him and he pulled his hood over his head, about to plug in his headphones just as a yell startled him.

"Johnny!!"

Taeyong turned his head to catch a raven-haired boy donning a varsity jacket embracing a boy with hazelnut hair who’s back was to Taeyong. The visitor pulled back and clapped his friend on the shoulder, “Hey, Jaehyun. Are you ready for tonight?”

“Oh yeah. The sound system is up and I got Yuta to tweet about the party. Anyone who is anyone will be there.” The brunette - Jaehyun - had a steady voice that sat well with Taeyong, but the words he said were less than comfortable to him. It would appear that Jaehyun was the reason he had a sleepless night and a pounding headache. 

“Sounds awesome!” Johnny said.

“This party is going to be even wilder than yesterdays!” Jaehyun laughed and turned to lean against his door. Taeyong caught a glimpse of his face, and blushed when he found it to be quite attractive, before moving his hands down to fiddle with the hem of his hoodie. He was embarrassed by his own thoughts, but it’s not like he was lying to himself; Jaehyun looked good.

No wonder his parties were popular.

“Hey, Jae, you seem to have an admirer.” 

Taeyong snapped his head up to meet the eyes of the elusive Johnny, feeling his cheeks burn hotter. Without a word and without daring to look over at Jaehyun, he turned on his heel and scampered toward the library, hearing a faint chuckle as he rushed off.

-

The walk home was pleasantly quiet, which only made Taeyong aware of what was going on when he exited the elevator on the third floor.

The low bass was making the walls shake, a beat he almost recognised drumming its way through the floor. Taeyong hesitantly made his way toward his room, cringing as the noise began to make his head hurt again. He unlocked his own door, eyeing his neighbours and pondering the fact that if he had any social skills - or common sense - he would go in there and say that the noise was too loud, and that he wasn't prepared to spend another night getting no sleep. He hesitated, pondering whether to stand up for himself.

He knew deep down that he never would. 

With a sigh, Taeyong entered his apartment, making sure to lock his door beside him. He really wasn't prepared for a couple of drunk students to mistake this for their room. Nope. Not today.

Hopefully not ever.

Taeyong got no sleep that night either.

-

Two weeks have passed, and Taeyong is pissed off.

It’s been fourteen agonising days of coming home tired and settling to sleep, only to be interrupted by the same throbbing bass that was responsible for his exhaustion in the first place. Credit was due, because whatever sound system Jaehyun was using must be of fantastic quality, but Taeyong wanted to destroy it. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

His mornings consisted of shovelling aspirin in his mouth and choking them down with a coffee, trying to quell his daily migraine and sleep deprivation at the same time.

Taeyong had never had headaches this bad, or this frequently, and was seriously considering dropping out at this point. He was even behind on his work, his productivity draining away faster and faster with each sleepless night. 

“I can’t do it anymore Ten, I’m gonna die. I’m actually going to die of exhaustion.” Taeyong whined at lunch, flopping onto the table like the corpse he resembled.

There was a brief silence as his friends all watched over him sympathetically. Or, at least, Sicheng and Doyoung did, before Ten interrupted his pity party. 

“Have you tried talking to him? To Jaehyun, I mean.”

Taeyong sat bolt upright, “Talk? To him?”

“Yes.” Ten confirmed, looking at Taeyong like he was dumb.

“What, you mean, actually confront the ridiculously cute guy I live next door to, and commit social suicide by asking him to turn his music down? Oh, yeah sure, why didn’t I think of that-”

“Because I’m brilliant.” Ten shrugged, Taeyong’s sarcasm clearly flying right over his head.

He sighed.

“I can’t, Ten, it’s not happening. Never. Nope. Nada. Subject closed.”

-

“Fuck you.” Taeyong said. 

The statement was aimed at Ten, but his eyes were too focused on glaring at the wood of Jaehyun’s door, as if it was to blame for his pain and for Ten’s stupidity. 

“Now Tae, I know you haven’t got laid in a while, but-”

Taeyong flushes pink and raises his knuckles, rapping firmly on the door. They’d decided to confront Jaehyun during daylight hours, when they’d actually be able to hear him without the distraction of the sound system from hell. Taeyong was honestly considering tipping the thing out of a window at this point.

Taeyong rocked on the balls of his feet in anticipation, waiting for what seemed like years. He was too nervous, chewing at his lip and trying to imagine every possible worst case scenario that this conversation could bring. He would be socially destroyed. Outcasted. He'd never leave his apartment again, it was decided. 

His nerves in shreds, Taeyong raised his hand to knock again, only to stumble backwardness in surprise when the door flew open. 

“Yeah?” Came a groggy voice, and Taeyong suppressed a shriek when he saw Jaehyun, who looked like he had just rolled out of his bed as he took his time to pull on a shirt. Right in front of Taeyong, who was now too flustered to remember what he came here to say, because it was very obvious the Jaehyun worked out. Regularly.

Fantastic.

Ten give him a shit-eating grin and elbowed him painfully in the ribs, giving Taeyong enough of a reality check for him to drag his eyes to Jaehyun’s face and avoid embarrassing himself any further.

“Um, hi.” He mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid. This was a bad idea.

“Hey.” Jaehyun replied, not stumbling over his words the way that Taeyong did. He tried to focus on forming a coherent sentence, he really did, but Jaehyun was too much of a distraction. From the slightly damp hair that faintly smelt of apples, to the slight raise of his left eyebrow in curiosity. Or what it amusement? From his smile to what looked like a tattoo peeking out from his collar. 

Jaehyun was attractive.

Taeyong was struggling to breathe.

“Can I help you…?” Realising that Jaehyun was talking to him, and that both he and Ten were now staring at him, Taeyong coughed awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah, um. Sorry, my name’s Taeyong. I’m your neighbour.” Taeyong pointed to his right, like an idiot, “I live just there. Next door... where neighbours usually live, um...”

Jaehyun’s smile grew slightly as Taeyong scuffed his shoes against the ground, and he couldn’t help but feel as though he was making himself look stupid. 

“Hi Taeyong. What can I do for you?”

“Um, it’s about your parties...”

“Oh? Are you interested in coming? I’d be more than happy to invite you, if you like.”

Taeyong felt his cheeks burning, and he knew that they were redder than his hair right now, which only added to his embarrassment. He tried to focus his darting eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

“Um, I-”

“Okay, that’s it. We've been here long enough.” Ten interjected, coming into sight beside Taeyong, grasping his hand and glaring at Jaehyun, “We all know you're handsome asshole, but you can’t charm your way out of this one. You know why he’s here. He lives right next door to your stupid nightly parties, which from what I hear, are loud as fuck.”

“Well, yeah, that’s what fun sounds like.” Jaehyun bit back, and Taeyong felt Ten’s fingers twitch. If he wasn’t careful, a war would breakout between his best friend and his hot neighbour.

Taeyong wanted to disappear.

“Ten, I really don’t think-”

“It’s okay Yongie, I got this.”

“I think if Taeyong has something to say, he can say it himself. I don’t even know who the fuck you are.”

“My name’s Ten. I'm his best friend. And your bitch ass has not allowed him to sleep at all for the past two weeks.”

Jaehyun turned to Taeyong with a small frown, but said nothing. Ten looked about ready to explode.

“Honestly, fuck you, don’t you get it!? This was never a problem before you came alone! He can’t sleep because of your fucking parties!! I swear to God if you don’t let this boy sleep I will personally throw you and your fucking sound system out the window!!!”

Taeyong coughed and Ten lowered his voice, before raising his eyes to see an amused Jaehyun. “I just wanted to ask… would you mind turning the music down? I mean, I don’t wanna ruin anyone’s fun, it’s just really distracting and I can’t sleep and I-”

“Yeah sure. Of course.” Jaehyung replied, smiling wide. If Ten weren't so angry, it would be almost funny how Jaehyun chose to respond to Taeyong only. He sounded… sincere.

Taeyong allowed himself to smile back, just a little. From beside him, he heard Ten scoff, mumbling something along the lines of ‘What a dick. Of course you’d flirt with him. Of fucking course.’ as he dragged Taeyong from the door, back to his apartment.

-

Later that night, Taeyong was sprawled on his floor surrounded by textbooks, trying to make sense of his mid-term project. 

He was still tired from today. On top of his normal exhaustion, Ten had stuck around for a while after the incident with his neighbour, ranting at Taeyong about how offended he was. Taeyong loved Ten, but it had just worn him out ever more. The little shit also spent a good half hour teasing him about Jaehyun, his ‘attractive, flirtatious neighbour who Taeyong was definitely whipped for’.

He wasn’t whipped. He was tired. 

Just as he was considering sleep, there was a lazy knocking at his door. It was 9.30, and Taeyong wondered who would be calling at this hour. Ten was out tonight. Was it Doyoung, also stuck with the project?

He stood and dusted himself off. He pulled his door open and had to suppress a gasp as he came face to face with his neighbour - Jung Jaehyun. 

“Hi Taeyong.”

“H-Hey, Jaehyun.” He responded almost automatically, his cheeks tingling with heat when he remembered he was in his nightwear. He watched as Jaehyun took note of that embarrassing detail, his cocky smile ever expanding. “Um, why are you here?”

“Can I come in? This corridor is cold.”

His reason sounded like bullshit, but against his better judgement, Taeyong stood aside with a nod, allowing Jaehyun in before shutting the door. He tried to stabilize his breathing as the stranger he was flustered over just a few hours ago looked around his apartment. 

“Jaehyun, what are you doing here?”

“How do you know my name?”

The question caught him off guard, and Taeyong was not willing to admit he had stuck around and listened to him talking with his friend. That would be weird. And he definitely wasn’t going to admit to taking an interest in him. “I uh- Ten had heard of you. He- he told me.”

Taeyong almost never lied, and he would have felt bad if it weren’t for the fond smile on Jaehyun’s face. “I came around just to tell you I’m holding another party tonight. Would you like me to keep the noise down?”

Taeyong did a double take. No way. No way was Jaehyun, his cocky asshole of a neighbour, actually taking him seriously.

“Um, yes, that would be good.”

“Okay. I’ll keep it down then.”

Jaehyun made for the door, and before Taeyong could stop himself he blurted out, “Was that it?”

The brunette whirled around, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you asked to come in, I just-”

“Were you hoping there was something else?”

Taeyong knew that his mouth fell open. He knew that his cheeks heated up. And he knew that if the floor opened up and swallowed him whole, he’d suddenly be a very big fan of said floor. Jaehyun was embarrassingly attractive, that much was obvious, but now he was smirking at him and Taeyong was trying not to cry, because oh God he was teasing him. Jaehyun had the power in this new-found relationship, and he was using it to embarrass him.

Jaehyun’s smile only widened as Taeyong picked at his nails and refused to meet his eyes, “If you’d like to come to the party, then you can. I know you’re probably heading to bed, but… Well, I’d love it if you came.”

Taeyong couldn’t believe this. The most popular student on campus was inviting him, a lonely English student who complained about student parties, to his student party. 

“Um, they’re not really my thing. Parties.” Taeyong mumbled. “Thank you though, I uh, I’ll remember that you asked.”

“You know what, I’m going to take that as an ‘I’ll think about it’. I'll see you around.” Jaehyun grinned, before winking at him and leaving his apartment. Taeyong waited until his door softly clicked to finally exhale, trying to figure out what just happened. 

Did Jaehyun just promise to keep the noise down?

Did Jaehyun just invite him to his party?

Did Jaehyun just flirt with him?

Taeyong wasn’t lying when he said that parties weren’t his thing, but if it were anyone else asking him he’d have just said ‘no, sorry’. He felt like he had to justify himself. He felt like he had to come up with a reason not to melt at the sight of that smile as just give in.

Taeyong leaned forward until he head knocked against his door, letting out a sigh,

“Jung Jaehyun, what have you done to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is still tired, but Jaehyun thinks he looks cute when he's sleepy.

“I don’t know man, this feels different.”

“You say that often, Jae.”

“Yeah, but I really mean it this time Johnny. This feels different. Like, have you seen him?”

Johnny shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, allowing his head to fall against the wall, “Not my type.”

“No, Ten’s your type.” Jaehyun smirked, turning his head with an amused expression as he watched Johnny flush red. Jaehyun sighed. “Johnny, I’m serious. He’s so fucking cute. What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, next time, don’t just show up at his place during the night.”

“I wish he’d have just said yes when I invited him.” Jaehyun sighed, taking another swig of his liquor and hoping it would cloud his overthinking for one night.

“You can’t force him into your lifestyle Jae.” Jaehyun nods, feeling slightly defeated. He looks around the empty corridor, suddenly wanting to sober up.

He regretted holding another party, it seemed pointless when he only held it in the hopes of Taeyong showing up, and he hadn’t. That was exactly why Johnny and Jaehyun had retreated into the empty hallway, away from the party - so that Jaehyun could rant about his love life and get smashed in peace.

It occurs to Jaehyun that leaving his apartment in the hands of a couple hundred drunk students was probably not his brightest idea when Johnny turns to him and asks, “Hey Jae, am I already fucked, or is that music getting louder?”

It takes him several moments to notice that the bass lulling him to sleep has increased its tempo against his back. And then it dawns on him.

Someone turned the music up.

By the time Jaehyun had mumbled a string of cuss words and stumbled to his feet, the sound of a door clicking open had already sounded to his right. Both his and Johnny’s heads turn in the direction of the sound, only to be met with the sight of a disgruntled Taeyong now standing with them in the rapidly reducing peace of the corridor.

And what a pretty sight he was. Jaehyun couldn’t ignore how the white shirt he was wearing practically drowned him, big enough to nearly hide his cute yellow shorts from view and hanging loosely off his left shoulder. Jaehyun likened Taeyong’s skin to the shade of a peach, slightly tan but in a soft, natural way. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes puffy from sleep. Jaehyun traced the boy’s movements as his face contorted, and he raised a curled fist to rub the sleep from his eyes, blinking in the light of the corridor with a frown.

Jaehyun should probably be more concerned about the reason for that frown, but he was too bewitched by how cute it looked on Taeyong.

“Jae? I was just coming to find you.” Exhaustion was evident in Taeyong’s voice, but all Jaehyun could focus on was the way he mumbled that nickname - Jae. It sounded so sweet coming from him.

Jaehyun smirked, “Change your mind about the party? Mind you, you could have dressed up a little.” Taeyong flushed red as he seemed to remember what he was wearing and shrunk in on himself. Jaehyun felt a little rotten for teasing the boy, but not enough to stop.

“Um, it’s just, well-” Taeyong clears his throat, trying to compose himself, “The music.”

“What about it?”

“It woke me up. Did you turn it up, or…?” From his seat on the floor Johnny piped up, “Some asshole turned it up while we were out here. Jaehyun was about to go turn it down. Sorry to wake you, Taeyong.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Taeyong smiled at Johnny, who stood and offered his hand.

“My name’s Johnny. Jaehyun has told me about you.”

“Oh?” Taeyong’s eyes drifted over Johnny’s shoulder and Jaehyun couldn’t help but grin when those gorgeous eyes landed on him. He winked, and watched Taeyong’s neck grow redder, his eyes frantically returning to Johnny. “Well it was nice to meet you, I better um- I better get going.”

“Wait.” Both Taeyong and Johnny looked over at Jaehyun, “Um… Have a good night, Taeyong.”

“You too, Jaehyun.” Came the shy reply, and with a small smile Taeyong retreated back to his apartment. If Jaehyun said that the reason he shut his party down early had absolutely nothing to do with Lee Taeyong, he'd be lying.

-

Taeyong misses sleep.

He misses the way it felt to fall into dreamland, and how if felt to wake up feeling refreshed. Taeyong was sick and tired of waking up groggy and feeling like someone was standing on his head every morning. That's why, after Jaehyun promised to keep the noise down, Taeyong had been relieved. He looked forward to a decent rest. Of course, Taeyong wouldn't ever admit the way that Jaehyun's presence alone had eased his anxieties, because that sounded a lot like a crush, which it definitely wasn't. But either way, he had felt at ease almost immediately and went off to bed. There was a giddy feeling left somewhere in his stomach by Jaehyun’s presence, but Taeyong had somehow managed to push it aside enough to doze off.

He was sleeping soundly. That was, until a throbbing noise woke him from his slumber.

Taeyong bolted upright and blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He regained enough consciousness to check the time - which he painfully read as two in the damn morning - before he fully comprehended the pounding headache he was sporting.

Again.

And the noise coming through his wall was only increasing in volume.

Taeyong was briefly disappointed. But should he have got his hopes up in the first place? He needed to find Jae and ask him to turn it down. They knew each other now, and Taeyong had already made it clear that he had been struggling to sleep due to the noise... so it would be fine. Right?

A mixture of frustration and exhaustion was what motivated him to move towards his front door, softly stepping out into the corridor. He was startled when, right in front of him, he could make out the faces of Jaehyun and his friend Johnny. The latter sat on the floor, a confused frown on his face, while Jaehyun stood there in all his glory, an expression of annoyance melting away when he spotted Taeyong.

God, was that music getting louder? Taeyong winced and pawed the sleep from his eyes before blinking at the other two boys in the corridor.

“Jae? I was just coming to find you.”

Taeyong did not mean for that nickname to leave his mouth. And he did try to keep a strong composure, he really did, but he couldn’t help melting just a little when Jaehyun smirked at him and gave him a once over. Any mean words simply died in his mouth.

“Change your mind about the party? Mind you, you could have dressed up a little.” Jaehyun’s voice sounded like honey, a little giddy and high-pitched, which was probably due to the alcohol.

Taeyong knew his cheeks were red, he could feel the heat pooling in them, and he shuffled on his feet, now very awake and acutely aware of his appearance. “Um, it’s just, well-” Taeyong wanted to scold Jaehyun for the reason he was awake, but then again, he can’t get mad at Jaehyun when he was that attractive or when he was smiling in such a cute, goofy way. He settled with clearing his throat, “The music.”

“What about it?” Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong tried not to roll his eyes.

“It woke me up. Did you turn it up, or…?” Before he could finish, Johnny spoke up from his spot crumpled up on the floor. One hand was curled loosely around a beer, and the other was gesturing at Jaehyun’s door. “Some asshole turned it up while we were out here. Jaehyun was about to go turn it down. Sorry to wake you, Taeyong.”

Johnny seemed like a nice guy, and his words soothed Taeyong. He was also calmed by the fact that Jaehyun had not actually gone back on his promise. For some reason he couldn't quite place, that made Taeyong feel a little giddy.

“Oh, it’s okay.”

“My name’s Johnny. Jaehyun has told me about you.”

“Oh?” Taeyong couldn’t help his eyes from drifting towards Jaehyun, who stood a metre behind the now-standing Johnny with a smug grin on his face. He felt himself swallow thickly as he examined just how good Jaehyun actually looked. His eyes were sparkling, pupils blown from the alcohol, and his cheeks were a little rosy. He was wearing a casual white shirt and blue jeans, but it almost didn’t surprise Taeyong that even in casual clothes, Jaehyun looked like a model. And, being the asshole he was, Jaehyun just had to wink at him when he caught him staring.

Taeyong’s neck burned and he rushed to drag his eyes over to Johnny and focus on him. It was preferable to embarrassingly salivating over his fucking neighbour.

“Well it was nice to meet you, I better um- I better get going.” Taeyong stammered, desperate to get out of the corridor that was suddenly too hot for his liking.

“Wait.” The honey was still dripping from Jaehyun’s tongue, and Taeyong couldn’t help himself from meeting his eyes. “Um… Have a good night, Taeyong.” The sentence was a simple one, and coming from anyone else it would be meaningless… but the way Jaehyun smiled, and the way his eyes darted around nervously as he said it made Taeyong’s skin tingle warmly. He even hesitated with his words, something Taeyong would never have expected from Jaehyun’s confident character.

Taeyong couldn’t help the smile that emerged on his face, “You too, Jaehyun.” And before he could say anything stupid or embarrass himself further, he excused himself and retreated back to his apartment.

Around ten minutes after Taeyong had collapsed onto his sofa, the music abruptly stopped, jolting him from his half-asleep state purely out of confusion. With blurry eyes, he readjusted himself and listened out for the music to resume, but all he heard were voices passing his door and the ding of the elevator. And then, a second later, there was a light shuffling outside. Taeyong turned his gaze in time to catch a slip of paper slide under his door, and hear footsteps retreating.

It took a lot of effort to pull himself away from the call of slumber, but he was too curious to care.

He examined the paper in between two fingers, hesitant as he unfolded it, only to find a few words and a string of numbers scrawled with a marker.  
_Text me whenever you need some sleep. Jae. [***** *** ***]_

Taeyong gasped slightly as he read the note over and over, paying particular attention to the nickname and the phone number. Jaehyun had just given him his number. He’d passed it under his door like a secret, after seemingly shutting down his party. He had taken Taeyong seriously.

Taeyong sat down, fiddling with the note and wondering what to do, but had come to no real conclusion by the time sleep took him at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and had a lot of fun using the POVs for both Jaehyun and Taeyong of the same event, as I feel it really consolidated their feelings for each other. A romance is blooming guys! Also, I love JohnJae best friends, so I had a lot of fun writing Johnny's part. Chapter three is in the works! 
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten can't handle the disrespect, and Taeyong becomes very flustered. 
> 
> In other news, Yuta is struggling with feelings.

“HE WHAT!?”

Taeyong winced as his best friend decided to unleash the most demonic of screams, snatching the paper from his hand and turning it again and again. The look of horror on Ten’s face as he reread the note was almost amusing.

Or, at least, it would have been if Ten’s obnoxious nature hadn’t caught the attention of the entire student body.

But despite how his best friend was acting, Taeyong was on cloud nine. He woke up that morning, albeit a little stiff from a night on the sofa, feeling fully rested. He felt alive this morning, and his spirit only grew when he discovered the note he had clutched to his chest.

He had reread it, whispering each word under his breath like if he didn’t, they would disappear into nothingness. Taeyong felt like he had a childhood crush. He was all giddy, with goosebumps trailing up his arms, and if he wasn’t feeling so fantastic he might even cringe a little at himself.

He didn’t have a headache this morning, either. Or at least, not until Ten began yelling.

Doyoung and Sicheng had been all smiles and congratulations, as had their new table mates, Jungwoo and Mark, but Ten just had to have an epi fit the second he heard, and start yelling about manners, disrespectful frat boys and Taeyong’s ‘thirsty ass’.

It took all of Taeyong’s willpower not to slap him.

“Ten, it’s fine. It’s okay. I spoke to him last night, and he actually took me seriously! And now,” He trailed off, taking the note from his friend and tracing the numbers he had already memorised, “I have this…”

“Taeyong, honey. You’re not considering this. Surely not.”

“So what if I am! He’s attractive. No, scratch that, hot as fuck. He’s _hot as fuck_ Ten.”

“Shallow.”

“I wasn’t finished. He’s also got this cute smile and when he looks at me it’s like the world stops, y’know?”

“Cliche.”

“He’s cute, Ten, and he’s opened himself up here.”

“For a beating, mostly,” Ten grumbled, and Taeyong let out an exasperated sigh. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he was just a little too protective. Ten noticed the look on Taeyong’s face and sighed, “Look, Yongie. I love you, and I’ll support you no matter what. But I’m just worried! You can’t blame me. I’m not about to stand by and watch you get hurt!”

“He’s not gonna hurt me.”

“Taeyong, you don’t know that! Besides, he’s a fuckboy, and-”

“Who’s a fuckboy?” The deep, intruding voice made Taeyong jump out of his skin, but he recognised it, and cast his eyes in the direction of the sound. Taeyong let his eyes slowly drag over the boy in front of him, barely remembering to clumsily slip the note in his pocket and hoping it would go unnoticed.

Jaehyun stood before them, dressed in all black with his bag swung lazily over his shoulder, and Taeyong wished he had his Polaroid so he could capture him like this. Apparently, nothing screamed ‘boyfriend material’ more than Jung Jaehyun in all black.

Beside him was a guy in a graphic tee with dusty brown hair tucked messily into a red beanie. Jaehyun noticed Taeyong looking between them both with confusion as he spoke.

“Hey, Yongie.” Jaehyun smiled, as if he hadn’t just given the boy cardiac arrest with that one word. Taeyong could feel Ten seething beside him.

“Hi Jae.” He breathed, drinking in the guy before him.

Jaehyun gestured to his friend, “This is Yuta. I’ve told him about you.”

Yuta grinned at him and gave him a friendly greeting, which Taeyong returned before he turned back to Jaehyun, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to drop this off for you.” He grinned, handing over a brown paper bag that Taeyong hadn’t noticed until now. Jaehyun’s smile grew, and Taeyong took it hesitantly.

“What is it?” He asked curiously, before peeking inside.

“Lunch. I figured you’d be hungry around this time, so I went to grab you something.”

Taeyong looked up, visibly stunned and pink in the face, “Jae, you- you really didn’t-”

But every sentence fell apart on his tongue as Jaehyun edged closer towards him, leaning down and placing a hand under his chin. Taeyong felt his breath catch as Jaehyun smiled sweetly at him from no more than three inches away. Jaehyun simply stayed there for a moment, looking into Taeyong’s eyes, before smiling and moving away, allowing a single finger to caress Taeyong’s now flushed cheeks.

“Enjoy your lunch, love.”

And with that, Jaehyun and Yuta walked out of the cafeteria. Taeyong’s face was on fire when he turned to Ten, who looked torn between shock and anger as he gaped his mouth like a fish. Doyoung squeezed his shoulder, Mark was giggling over the 'look of pure death on Ten's face' and Jungwoo couldn't stop clapping his hands together.

Sicheng, on the other hand, had his hands covering what looked like a blush as his eyes followed Jaehyun's friend out of the room.

Taeyong didn't even notice the boy's predicament until Mark mumbles a "Sicheng, bro, are you okay?"

"He looks quite warm, has a got a temperature?" Jungwoo asked, pulling Sicheng's hands from his face to his dismay.

“Oh it’s… it’s nothing…” He stuttered, but from his red face and his bitten lower lip, Taeyong knew something was up, and it didn’t take a genius to work it out. It turns out that all it took was Ten.

“Oh my god, you have a crush on Yuta!!” Sicheng shied away from Ten’s loud declaration, and Doyoung cooed at him as he began to whine. “Aww this is so cute! Yuta’s such a mysterious guy, Sicheng, no wonder you like him! I bet he’d treat you so well-”

“Oh so Yuta is fine, but Jae is a ‘danger to society’?” Taeyong laughed, faking a scandalized gasp as he nudged his friend. He sent a grin over at a now giggling Sicheng, who seemed to have recovered from his spell of embarrassment.

Ten clicked his tongue. “Oh hush Yongie, you’re just thirsty.”

“Rude.”

-

Yuta was never very open with his feelings, but he would always subtly try to make them known to the person he admired. He was honest in that respect.

So when Jaehyun had told him he was going to drop lunch off for Taeyong, who Yuta knew for a fact sat with the same people each day, Yuta had to go with him.

Yuta has liked Sicheng ever since he arrived at the University. Being a second year, Yuta still had very fond memories of when he used to fuck around during his first semesters, but those one night stands came to a screeching halt when Sicheng, a fresh-faced first year, moved into student halls.

They both majored in Biology, although Sicheng also studies Philosophy, according to Lucas. Yuta had been using Lucas as his inside man for weeks now. Yuta never saw Sicheng outside of Biology - which he was now definitely failing - and he wanted to know as much about him as possible.

Lucas and Sicheng were both Chinese exchange students and both studied Philosophy, so it was an obvious way for Yuta to get to know the boy he was crushing on. He knew, however, that because of his awful social skills, he could never confess to Sicheng. It was very unlikely that he would even reciprocate his feelings. So Yuta decided to stick to the only method of connecting he knew - observe from afar.

Yuta had mastered the art of watching Sicheng, had perfected it. Sicheng, he concluded, was the most beautiful man to walk the earth. He thought as much as he introduced himself to Taeyong, stood beside Jaehyun and gazing at the boy from across the lunch table. He had his head down and airpods in, and Yuta wondered what he was listening to.

But suddenly, Yuta was looking into his eyes, and the world froze around him. Yuta’s grip on his skateboard tightened, and he wouldn’t be surprised if his knuckles had turned white.

 _Sicheng had seen him_.

Yuta swallowed thickly and willed himself to look away, but he couldn’t. His eyes were entrapped in Sicheng’s beautiful gaze, the wide eyed beauty staring back at him with a perplexed look and pink cheeks. He was truly ethereal. Yuta felt himself smile and just couldn't help but shoot the boy a wink, and managed to tear his gaze away as one of the other boys at the table came to the aid of a choking Sicheng.

His eyes flitted over to Taeyong and Jaehyun, and Yuta snapped out of his daydream as he made a note of their proximity and Jaehyun’s cocky smile. With a smirk, he internally cheered for his friend, because God knows how many times Jaehyun has been whining at Yuta about his life-ruining crush on Lee Taeyong. Yuta had pinned him as overdramatic, seeing as they barely knew each other, but he could almost see sparks flying between them.

Jaehyun wrenched himself away, leaving a stunned Taeyong behind. Yuta followed him outside.

Once they were out of the cafeteria’s sight, Jaehyun caved in to the shaking of his legs and slid down the wall of the Arts building. He leant against the brickwork and tried to stabilize his breathing as Yuta lit a cigarette.

“You alright Jae?” Yuta took a drag as Jaehyun could do nothing but nod with a blank expression, “My god, how whipped for this boy are you?”

“I’m not whipped, I’m just… I’m- Well, I’d... Maybe not whipped, but... Well I think that I’m-”

“Jae. You’re whipped as fuck for Taeyong.” Yuta felt himself grin as he watched Jaehyun’s force morph from confusion to protest to embarrassment to defeat.

“Fuck. I’m whipped as fuck for Taeyong.”

Yuta joined his friend on the floor and decided to simply wrap an arm around Jaehyun in comfortable silence. He tried his best to ignore the pestering thoughts bouncing around his head, singing a chorus of _Sicheng, Sicheng, Sicheng_ … but his lips still turned upwards and he cast his head downwards when he thought about him.

Yuta had stuck to his ‘observation from afar’ method for weeks, and it had worked flawlessly up until now, because Sicheng had met his gaze and Yuta had winked. Fuck, he had _winked_.

Jaehyun was whipped for Taeyong, but he was doing something about it. Yuta wondered if it would be so terrible for him to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone give a warm welcome to Yuta and Sicheng's rollercoaster of feelings :)
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is falling fast, and he needs to speak to Jaehyun.
> 
> Johnny is the relatable third wheel.
> 
> Ten and Johnny are a mess.

It’s been a week. Exactly a week since it happened.

It’s been a week since the morning he woke to find a cute note crumpled in his sleeping first, and it’s been a week since Jaehyun’s first and only appearance at lunch. 

Some days, a brown bag with a sweet note would greet him from his usual spot in the cafeteria, and that never failed to brighten his day, his friends poking fun at the grin he couldn’t seem to wipe from his face. Jaehyun had text him whenever he was having a party, which were smaller, quieter and lasted for less time these days. He always felt a surge of happiness when he got a text from Jaehyun.

If Taeyong didn’t know better, he’d call this a crush.

But upon waking this morning - after another flawlessly peaceful night, might he add - he was feeling skeptical of the way his heart fluttered merely at Jaehyun’s name.

He wasn’t about to assume feelings for someone he barely knew, particularly when they’re relationship had surfaced in the way it had. Jaehyun was flirtatious, he was sweet, he was attractive… but that didn’t suddenly erase the two weeks of sleepless nights and headaches that he had caused.

Taeyong half-wishes that they had met under different circumstances. Maybe if they weren’t neighbours, there wouldn’t be this ugly barrier between them in the shape of suspicion and doubt.

Besides, not that he was going to let it rule his choices, but Ten’s opinion of Jaehyun was extremely negative. The term ‘fuck boy’ was on his lips far too often for Taeyong’s liking. 

He could understand where the assumption would come from, because Jaehyun was an attractive, popular smooth-talker. But somehow, Taeyong couldn’t see him as the type to sleep around and break hearts. He seemed too… gentle. 

But Taeyong had always been a worrier, and he would be lying if he said the term hasn’t jarred with him. He wanted Jaehyun to be as genuine a person as he seemed, but how could he tell? He knew exactly nothing about him.

It seemed wrong to Taeyong that he was crushing on someone he barely knew, and it was starting to bother him.

With a groan, he buried his face in one of the many textbooks on his desk. He’d been in this state of doubt and self-questioning for hours now, and it was disturbing his study. 

He hadn’t typed a single sentence of his essay, his mind too plagued with Jaehyun and his stupidly good-looking face and the aura of sweetness that radiated from him. That and the achingly obvious problem that Taeyong was a mess around him, and he didn’t even know who he was. He needed to get to know Jaehyun properly if he was ever going to accept his feelings, or do anything about them.

He blushed at his own thoughts, wondering if he was moving too fast, but Taeyong decided he needed to get himself together. He couldn’t go on like this. 

With shaking fingers, Taeyong fished in his pocket and located his phone, swiping past his notifications and opening Jaehyun’s contact. Chewing at his lip nervously, he typed and retyped, trying to word what he wanted to say without sounding stupid. 

Eventually he gave up with an exasperated sound and piled his books in his bag, slipping silently out of the library. 

He had to do this in person.

-

Ten minutes later, Taeyong was power-walking around the campus like a man on a mission. Essentially, he was. 

He had tried Jaehyun’s place twice, but there was no answer, and Taeyong could only assume he had class. The only issue was that he had no idea where that would put Jaehyun.

He had no idea what the other majored in. 

“This is exactly why I have to talk to him,” Taeyong grumbled to himself, taking a sharp right turn. Immediately, he felt something someone collide with his shoulder, sending his folder tumbling to the floor as Taeyong stumbled over his own feet. A large hand pressed into his chest seconds before he hit the ground face first. 

The initial shock wore off and he vaguely registered a deep voice saying his name.

“Huh, what?” 

“I said, are you okay, Taeyong?” Someone said, placing the boy back on his own two feet, and delivering his cherry-patterned folder back to his hands. Taeyong looked up to see Johnny, and he instantly felt a wave of embarrassment coarse through him. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to crash into you like that. I’m fine, but I’m so sorry. Are you okay-”

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Johnny gave him a wide grin and his eyes radiated reassurance, “It was an accident, it happens. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine...” He responded absentmindedly.

“Alright… you seemed to be in a hurry though. Kind of stressed out too.”

“Yeah, I… I was looking for Jae…”

Taeyong dropped his eyes to the ground, and didn’t have to look up to know there was a shit-eating grin on Johnny’s face. The taller chuckled and placed his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders, rotating him 180 degrees. Johnny started walking in said direction, Taeyong having no choice but to fall in step beside him.

“Well if it’s Jaehyun you want, you’re going exactly the wrong way. He’s got a lecture right now, but…” Johnny paused to check the time, “He’ll be out in five.”

“What’s his major?”

“Anthropological Studies.”

“What?” Taeyong’s mouth dropped open. He hadn’t expected that, “He majors in Anthropology?”  
He had expected the stereotypical answer of Sports Science, Law or even Medicine, but not this.

Taeyong didn’t know he was the humanities type. He began to wonder how Jaehyun had so much time to party. Anthropology was hard as shit, apparently.

“Yup. You don’t need to say anything, I already know he’s insane. But he loved sociology and history and all that. Nobody expects him to be the type either, most think he majors in Sports.” Johnny rambled, and Taeyong felt embarrassed that he fit into that category.

This is exactly why they needed to talk. Taeyong was making all sorts of assumptions.

“So, what did you want to see him about?”

“Oh,” Taeyong felt himself flush, “I wanted to… Well..”

“You can tell me, I won’t judge.” Taeyong looked at Johnny and saw nothing aside from a genuine smile and caring eyes. He felt that he could trust Johnny.

“I just want to grab a coffee with him...” Taeyong trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

“Seems friendly enough.” He hummed.

“Johnny, I-”

“I already know.” Taeyong assumed a look of horror that seemed to greatly amuse Johnny, who chuckled with a shake of his head. Taeyong felt like he had just fallen thirty feet and hit a pile of bricks. Surely he wasn’t that obvious. And if Johnny knew, had Jaehyun figured it out? His palms felt clammy and uncomfortable.

“How did you-”

“Taeyong, you’re awesome. I really like you, but your key flaw my man is that you are far from subtle. And before you ask, Jae has no idea. He might be intelligent, but when it comes to this sort of thing, he’s dense as fuck. Seriously.”

“You won’t tell him, will you?”

“Your secret’s safe with me Tae.”

“Thanks Johnny.”

“Not a problem. Now, would you mind helping me out?”

“What is it?”

“Um… do you happen to know where Ten is right now? I need to talk to him…” Johnny managed, eyes focusing on a crack in the wall, and now it was Taeyong’s turn to give a coy smile.

“Do I have to tell you to use protection, or have you already got that covered?” Taeyong grins.

“Dude!”

“I’m kidding! He’s in the auditorium, and will be for another half hour. He’s rehearsing for the Christmas show.”

“When’s that happening?”

“Twenty-first.” Johnny nodded and turned to walk away, “You know, he’d want you to be there.” Taeyong called after him, and felt a sense of accomplishment as his comment brought a thoughtful smile to Johnny’s face as he went back the way he came.

His job as Cupid was done. 

The sound of the lecture hall door opening brought Taeyong firmly back to reality, and he moved aside to let the mass of students pass, keen eyes looking out for a certain brunette. He scanned what seemed like a hundred faces before he finally found the right one, and couldn’t help the magnetism that pushed him in Jaehyun’s direction. Shakily, Taeyong tugged at his sleeve and Jaehyun glanced down, a smile erupting on his face as soon as their eyes met. 

Taeyong smiled back.

“Yongie! What a surprise. What are you doing here?”

“Johnny told me you were here and I, well, I wanted to talk to you.” He admitted, voice soft and words carefully chosen. He didn’t want to screw this up with his lacking social skills.

“You want to talk to me? What about?” Jaehyun responded, his signature smirk succeeding in making Taeyong embarrassed.

“Well, it’s more of a… I don’t know, like a casual chat between friends…” Taeyong found what he wanted to say quite difficult, and having known the other for only a week, he wasn’t about to utter the word ‘date’.

“Friends? You want to be friends with me?”

“Yeah, I do. And friends talk and know stuff about each other, and we haven’t done that yet. Talk about stuff, I mean. Like, I live next door to you, and I didn’t know you studied Anthropology until now! So, what I’m trying to say is… do you want to grab a coffee with me?” 

Jaehyun’s smile only grew with each word that left Taeyong’s mouth, “So coffee, and talking about ‘stuff’? That’s what you want?”

Taeyong could only nod, glad that Jaehyun understood him but worried he was about to melt like a popsicle under that warm, sunshine smile. Jaehyun readjusts the hefty textbook in his arms and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, sure. Coffee and ‘stuff’ it is.”

Taeyong grins, earning a chuckle from Jaehyun as the pair left the lecture hall, heading towards the cafe across campus. 

He can’t believe this is happening. He’s about to have coffee with the cutest guy he’s ever seen, and he’s not at all reserved about it. In fact, Jaehyun seems incredibly happy that he asked. Taeyong digs his fingernails in the palm of his hand and bites back a giggle. 

He was going on a coffee date with Jaehyun.

They weren’t going to call it that, and Jaehyun might not ever see it like that, but to Taeyong that’s what it was. The word date sits funny in his mouth, and he wants to blurt it out, but he can’t risk it.

Jaehyun is the boy everyone wants to either be, befriend or date. Taeyong was a quiet, shy and dorky student who struggled to order a takeaway on his own.

He was going to take this one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four is complete! I wanted to bridge the gap between strangers and lovers with Taeyong and Jaehyun getting to know each other. This chapter was essentially just a bit of fun. JohnTen is also here, guys!! 
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Taeyong get to know each other.
> 
> Ten and Johnny seem to have done the same...

“So, I’m drunk, half asleep, my head’s in a bucket and my psych teacher is yelling at me, right? And I stumble over and knock the fucking thing against the table, and it falls off my head! The whole room erupts in cheers. Someone took a picture. Someone _cried_! Fucking unbelievable!!”

Jaehyun was wheezing with laughter as he told the story, and tears were forming in the corner of Taeyong’s eyes as he listened. He was in stitches.

Both of them calmed down, having earned many accusatory glares from those at tables nearby, but Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to care.

They’d been sitting at LeanBeans cafe for nearly three hours now, having had several rounds of coffee and talking about any and every topic they could.

The afternoon had begun with Taeyong shyly asking about Jaehyun’s family and friends, and Jae told him how his mother was a sweetheart, his father was disappointed in his choice of degree, and he had a kitten at home called Pebble. Jaehyun had known Johnny since high school, and even though he had a lot of friends, Johnny was his best. Jaehyun loved to talk and tell stories, and Taeyong loved to listen about his first word, his favourite colour and all of his failed dates. He had recently told Taeyong that he flunked his English exam twice and finally, how he made a bet with his drunk Psychology teacher at prom, which involved gluing a bucket to the boy's head.

Jaehyun has had a wild life, and of the three hours worth of stories, Taeyong daren’t pick a favourite. He found something about the way Jaehyun talked to be magical, and the things he talked about were so captivating. Taeyong could listen to him all day.

At this rate, he was planning to.

Jaehyun leant back in his chair, letting out a breath and finishing the drink in front of him. Taeyong had taken note that Jaehyun preferred sweet coffee when he was in a good mood, the small detail making Taeyong smile.

Jaehyun placed his cup gently on the table in front of him, soon joined by his elbows as he balanced his face in his hands. “So, Taeyong. Tell me about you.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Taeyong asked, sipping his own drink as a distraction. He’d been so wrapped up in Jaehyun that he hadn’t even considered talking about himself; he wasn't sure where to begin.

“Let's start with your family. What are they like?”

“My mother owns a bakery, and she met my father when he got a part-time job there. I have a younger brother, Haechan, he’s doing his exams next year. When I was growing up I was a shy kid, that’s never really changed, but I was always studying and reading. I loved books growing up, I had so many. I aced all my exams, got accepted to all the places I applied for, but I ended up here!” Taeyong rambled on and on, catching himself and wondering when the hell he’d started trusting Jaehyun this much. He rarely shared anything about himself with anyone.

Jaehyun, though, was smiling. “I pinned you as the quiet, studious type. What were your friends like?”

Taeyong shook his head and Jaehyun cocked a brow. “I had no friends until secondary school, when I met Ten. He’s the only friend I’ve ever had. He was always there for me, even though he was such a social butterfly. We’re so close, though! I’d trust him with my life. That’s why I came out to him first, he wasn’t even surprised that I was gay, but-” Taeyong froze, screeching to a halt when he realised what he had just said.

He moved his mouth wordlessly, urging himself to reverse his words. Jaehyun was just sitting there smiling, but Taeyong wanted to die. He can’t believe his own idiocy.

He just sat and blurted out his past, outing himself in the process. This wasn’t the sort of information you handed over so casually, particularly not to someone you were interested in who was probably being as straight as your grades.

He was fucked. He’d just buried himself in an early grave. He might as well go home, and-

“That’s cool.”

Taeyong blinked. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, that’s cool. It’s awesome you and Ten are close, and that you had someone to come out to that you trusted.” Jaehyun smiled sweetly, and Taeyong sunk down in his chair, the room suddenly uncomfortably warm.

“You-”

“Yes?”

“You’re… You’re okay with it?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, and Taeyong swallowed thickly.

“With you being gay? Why wouldn’t I be? You’re still a human being, Yongie, I’m not about to judge your sexual orientation.”

Taeyong felt a thousand weights lift from his chest, although he felt a violent surge of guilt that he had ever pinned Jaehyun as even mildly homophobic. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m just not used to people being so open about it. Still adjusting to that aspect of college, I guess.”

“Yeah, totally.” Jaehyun grinned.

“You set a good example for straight allies, people should take note.” Taeyong grinned, tipping his drink to him before taking a sip.

“What? I’m not straight.” Taeyong probably should have realised that the sudden intake of air would result in him choking on his mocha, but he didn’t, and as those words left Jaehyun’s lips he began sputtering and coughing violently. He was turning red in the face from both embarrassment and a lack of oxygen. Jaehyun looked concerned and reached out to help, but Taeyong waved him away.

After a few moments he had recovered, breathing deeply again before meeting Jaehyun’s confused gaze.

“I- Sorry, did you say-”

“Yeah, I’m not straight. At all. I’m gay too, Taeyong.” All Taeyong could respond with was a slow nod as he composed himself, finding it very hard to ignore how much of an asshole he was by assuming he was straight. He felt like an idiot.

“Sorry. I just- I was shocked. I shouldn’t have assumed, but like, you- You told me about all of those dates. All the girls you took out.”

“Yeah, I thought I was straight for a while. That’s what my dad wanted, and still wants, from me. My mother was so supportive though, and she totally understood.”

“When did she find out?”

“Last year.” Taeyong nods, and the boys shared a gaze that was less awkward, and far warmer than he expected. There was an unspoken understanding between them now.

Taeyong was trying to repress the urge to internally throw a party at the fact Jaehyun was gay, because that at least gave Taeyong a chance with him. He flushed as the thought crossed his mind, and Jaehyun noticed the colour painting his neck pink.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s fine. Now, why don’t you tell me how you came out?”

Jaehyun’s smile reminded Taeyong of a summer day at the seaside, and he decided that he could look at the dimpled happiness on his face all day.

They spoke for hours more, until a disgruntled waitress approached their table and told the pair very firmly that they were now closed. Jaehyun insisted on paying the bill, despite Taeyong’s protests. After much resistance Taeyong gave up, fighting back his blush with absolutely no success.

He almost cried when Jaehyun glanced down at his red cheeks and chuckled. It was colder outside than either of them had anticipated, and they ran back to their apartments giggling and shivering against the cold of an approaching winter. There was a ding as they reached their floor, interrupting their rhyming game in the elevator, and they stumbled into the corridor like the pair of lovesick fools Taeyong so badly wanted them to be.

They reached Taeyong’s door and stood for a moment, almost as if they were hesitant to part with one another. He didn’t want to sound clingy at such an early stage, but Taeyong had really enjoyed Jaehyun’s company. He could spend the whole night with him.

“Well, I suppose this is where I say goodnight, Yongie.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Taeyong smiled shyly, looking down at a particularly dark scuff on his trainers and making a mental note to wash them tomorrow. After a passing silence, Taeyong looked up and met Jaehyun’s warm, chocolate eyes. “I had fun today.”

“Me too.” Jaehyun responded, without missing a beat. Taeyong was trying to find something else to say, when all of a sudden he was enveloped in a warm embrace.

Several moments passed where Taeyong stood stock still, frozen in place as his brain tried to compute the arms around his waist and the head on his left shoulder, and a faint smell of apples, chewing gum and cologne, _because Jaehyun was hugging him_. Oh God, Jaehyun was holding him so tightly and he was so warm, and Taeyong didn’t know what to do. He had no idea where to put his hands, or how to react. Did he say something? Did he not?

Jaehyun’s grip suddenly loosened, and he exhaled in an almost disappointed fashion. Just as he began to pull away, Taeyong checked back into reality and slung his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders, clasping both hands around his nape. His fingers brushed against the soft tufts of hair at the base of Jaehyun’s neck, and Taeyong nuzzled his face in Jaehyun’s neck. The embrace felt almost too natural, and they fit together like two puzzle pieces that had been lost underneath a couch for a few years. Taeyong felt Jaehyun relax, and a feeling of safety settled.

He could hold Jaehyun like this forever.

And he would have done, if the sound of his door opening behind him hadn’t scared the shit out of him.

“I am off my fucking head, baby! I’m going to go sheep - ooh, haha - I can’t sheep. I’m going to sleep now!!”

Taeyong turns at the speed of light and comes face to face with a wasted Johnny standing in his doorway. From behind him, Jaehyun groans, “Johnny what the fuck, man?”

“Jaehyun? Why are you there? And is that Taeyong? Hi YongYong!!” Johnny waved at Taeyong as though he were across a street, so the English student had to duck to avoid Johnny’s hand smacking him in the face.

Jaehyun and Taeyong shared a look and were about to help Johnny into Jaehyun’s apartment, when a shrill voice echoed from inside. Taeyong slid past Johnny and entered his living room to find Ten writhing on his floor.

“Johnny baby, please come back, I miss you!!” Ten rolls over to reveal a pair of red eyes and a pattern of bruises on his neck. And then, from examining his apartment, Taeyong can determine exactly what has happened. It’s staring him in the face, from the open box of condoms on the coffee table, to a pile of several empty beer bottles in the corner of his floor, and finally the mess of his best friend sprawled out like a starfish on the carpet.

As soon as Ten’s eyes land on Taeyong’s glaring face and crossed arms, he bursts out giggling, but then frowns with a small pout.

“Yongieeee! Johnny left me!”

“I can see that.”

“You’re angry! Why are you angry? Was it Jaehyun? Can I kill him!?” He rambles, beginning to climb off of the floor in a sudden rage. He stumbles and falls, nearly smashing his head against the wall as he does so.

Taeyong is angry, but more than that he is concerned, so despite his frustration he rushes to his best friend’s side. “No. No you cannot.”

Ten seems to suddenly register exactly where he is and exactly what he’s done when he meets Taeyong’s eyes again, and his face contorts into one of embarrassment and dismay. Tears fall down his cheeks and he chokes out a sob, “Oh Yongie I-I’m sorry!! I’m so so sorry! I was so drunk and I got lost so I *hiccup* I crashed here and n-now this has happened, oh, I’m s-sorry please forgive me Yong-”

Taeyong simply wraps Ten in his arms, knowing exactly what his friend was like when he was pissed. He always managed to get lost and disorientate himself, and the safest place he knew was Taeyong, so of course Ten would have ended up here of all places.

Taeyong was annoyed, yes, but he understood.

After a while of crying and cuddling, Taeyong had left Ten to sleep on the couch. Knowing his best friend was okay, he set about cleaning up and retreated to bed.

Just before he fell unconscious, his phone lit up and buzzed gently. Taeyong rolled over with a groan and read the small message on his screen.

_Jae : Hi, Yongie. I’m sorry that this evening ended the way it did. I had fun though, thanks for a great time. Sleep well. X_

With a smile on his face and a contented hum, Taeyong prodded the _x_ on his screen shyly. He closed his eyes and drifted off, his phone still clutched tightly between his fingers, and Jaehyun still on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I've been overwhelmed by the response for this fic, it's made me so happy :)  
> Chapter 5 sees quite the progression in Jaeyong's relationship, and we're also getting some JohnTen!! I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten faces his feelings.
> 
> Jaehyun gay panics because of Taeyong (again).

Ten looked like shit.

Taeyong had tried to be polite about it, he really had, but in every conceivable way his best friend was a straight up mess. His eyes were puffy and red, and there was a stray tuft of hair stuck up at an unnatural angle.

Ten appeared like death warmed up when he woke from his night on the sofa.

Taeyong had cautiously presented the boy with a coffee and breakfast, which were eagerly accepted, but wolfed down in silence.

He’s been sitting across from his best friend for almost five minutes, and yet Ten has not glanced Taeyong’s way once, opting to chew silently instead.

“Good morning?” Taeyong had tried, desperate to hear something that would confirm Ten was not actually dead. All he got instead, however, was a disgruntled noise.

Well, it wasn't a conversation, but at the very least it was a sign of life.

Taeyong chose to focus on his coffee and wait for Ten to open up himself about what was going on. He could tell that something was wrong, but he wasn’t going to push for answers. Taeyong knew Ten would talk when he was ready.

By the time his coffee supply ran dry, Ten slid his plate across the table and wiped his mouth carelessly with the back of his hand. He paused, briefly, to touch his lower lip with a single fingertip before sighing and fixing the wall over Taeyong’s shoulder.

“I love Johnny.”

Taeyong tried to process what he just heard, eyes fixed on Ten’s lifeless expression, which slowly met his own as they locked eyes.

“You love him?”

Ten sighed, and returned his gaze to the wall, “It sounds crazy. But, I can’t ignore the way I feel. It’s definitely love, one way or another, and it’s so much more than just attraction. I don’t have a purely sexual interest in him, I...” Ten sucked in a breath through his teeth and shook his head, “I _like_ him, Yong. I mean I really do like him.”

“Ten, you-”

A knock at the door interrupted Taeyong’s spiel of comfort, and he gave a sigh, attempting to continue despite the noise. However, no more than a few seconds later there was another knock, this time far more urgent and long-lasting. By the third, Taeyong was on his feet and marching towards his door.

Cursing under his breath he swung it open, about to snap out a “what”, but the words died in his throat as the face in front of him… well, it wasn’t a face. It was a bouquet of roses that stretched the width of his doorframe.

“Hello…?” Taeyong called, hoping the rose bush would respond.

He noted from a sudden, theatrical gasp that Ten had joined him at the door. As the pair were trying to peer around the bouquet, it was suddenly yanked down to reveal a sheepish and dishevelled looking Johnny.

If Ten was dead, Johnny had spent the night pacing the depths of Hell. The bags under his eyes were a worrying shade of black, and there were bite marks in his lower lip that looked deep enough to have drawn blood. Nervousness surrounded Johnny as he stood, flowers in hand, swaying ever so slightly.

“Um, hi.” He coughed out awkwardly, eyes frantically darting between the two. They first settled on Taeyong.

“About last night, Taeyong… I’m sorry. Like, really really sorry. I just, I can’t even express how sorry I am-”

“Johnny, it’s fine.” Taeyong hushed him, with a reassuring smile, “It’s okay. Thank you.” 'The tall boy nodded, relieved, before he settled his gaze on a very taken aback Ten. Taeyong watched as Johnny coughed a little awkwardly and glanced between the flowers and Ten, whose eyes looked ready to fall from his skull.

There was a subtle movement, and Ten’s mouth had formed a perfect ‘o’ as the flowers were placed carefully in his arms.

Johnny rocked on his heels nervously, wringing his hands, “Um, Ten, can I… Can I speak to you? Please?”

Ten hesitated briefly, but nodded and stepped over the threshold, entering the hallway. The two blushing fools glanced at each other before falling into step and heading down the corridor, leaving Taeyong slightly flabbergasted in his doorway.

“Young love, huh?”

The voice startled Taeyong, who whirled around with a yelp at the foreign sound. Leaning against the wall in all his early morning glory was Jaehyun, sweatpants riding low enough on his hips that the word ‘Calvin’ could be made out past the hem of his Metallica shirt. Jaehyun’s hair was ruffled, as though he had carelessly run his hand through it when he woke up, and the tips of Taeyong’s fingers twitched at the memory of how soft it was.

“Good morning, Jae.”

“Isn’t it just?” Came the response, his eyes focusing on Taeyong, who felt like he was crumbling under that warm gaze.

“Do you want to… do you want to come in?”

The question seemed to take Jaehyun by surprise, judging by the way he tensed and straightened his spine, hand on the wall to steady himself. Taeyong was surprised that he asking such a thing, gazing into Jaehyun’s owlish, wide eyes. He simply held his breath as Jaehyun blinked, poked his tongue between his teeth and nodded.

They piled into Taeyong’s apartment, the silence only broken by an apology for the mess.

“It’s fine. Your place is cleaner than mine will ever be.” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Coffee?” Taeyong wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and alternated between picking at his nails and the cotton of his shirt.

“Coffee sounds great. I’ve only been up ten minutes.”

“Well then, make yourself comfortable.”

As he retreated to the kitchen, Taeyong felt shaky. His skin was tingling as he mentally asked himself where the courage came from to invite Jaehyun into his apartment. They were treading on the thin line between friends and something more, and it was happening so fast Taeyong was getting whiplash.

It wasn’t even like he had a reason to invite him in - which was very unlike Taeyong, who lived his life with reasons for everything he did. He wondered if it had been that lovingly intimidating gaze of Jaehyun’s that convinced him, or perhaps the memory of his arms around him.

As he put the coffee on to brew, Taeyong tapped his nails against the countertop, biting at the inside of his cheek in thought. He reflected on the message that had popped up on his phone last night. The shape of an X drew itself in Taeyong’s mind.

He was shaken out of his internal monologue by two arms snaking around his waist, and he jumped as though he had just been submerged in freezing water. Taeyong’s nerves were on fire as Jaehyun’s chin slotted itself in the convenient gap between his neck and shoulder. He felt Jaehyun press his chest into Taeyong’s back and interlock his fingers just above Taeyong’s waistband.

“Hi.”

Taeyong barely computed the whispered greeting as he was still trying to process where he was, and if the spots of light in the corner of his vision were the signs of a stroke, or due to the fact he had just died and gone to heaven.

“I-” Taeyong swallowed thickly, tongue suddenly too heavy to form a coherent sentence, “I told you to make yourself comfortable.”

There was a brief hum, “I am comfortable.”

“How tired are you?” Taeyong chose to ask, his brain deciding to link Jaehyun’s sudden affection to his semi-unconsciousness.

“Hmm, I’m waking up now.”

By the time Jaehyun had a coffee in his hands, he had let go of Taeyong, who was slightly disappointed but using the opportunity to steady his breathing. He wondered how Ten had been able to comply so easily to Johnny this morning, until he realised that he had been just as compliant to Jaehyun.

But he wasn’t in love. He might have a small, teensy-weensy, tiny crush on Jaehyun, sure. Who on the campus didn’t. But in love?

No. He wasn’t falling for Jung Jaehyun.

“You're pretty.”

Fuck.

Taeyong’s neck strained with the speed at which he looked in Jaehyun’s direction, whose eyes were trained on his face as he leant against the counter.

“Oh, um… thank you.” He muttered, trying not to trip over his words as he bit back a shriek because _Jaehyun called him pretty what the fuck_.

“I don’t usually…” Jaehyun paused briefly, seeming to consider his words carefully, “I don’t usually um... compliment people.”

“But, you're complimenting me?” Taeyong asked, trying to steady his voice.

Jaehyun scratches the back of his head, “Yeah, because... well, you're different.”

“Different?”

“Yeah, like when I look at you I-” Jaehyun’s eyes were boring into Taeyong’s now, a glint of determination behind them as he spoke. Taeyong shrunk into himself a little. He knew exactly what Jaehyun meant, but he almost couldn’t let himself believe it was the truth.

He doesn’t know if he trusts himself to dive into the deep end with Jaehyun so soon. Ten’s reservations about Jaehyun rose to the forefront of his mind, and as much as Taeyong didn’t want to think about it, what if Jaehyun was just a user? Someone who got their fix, or the company they needed, and then left?

Taeyong couldn’t deal with that. He couldn’t let himself fall too deep.

Jaehyun seemed to ponder Taeyong’s shocked silence, “Y’know what, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…” He placed down his mug slightly more forcefully than necessary, and Taeyong notices.

Jaehyun was upset.

But upset about what?

“Jaehyun, what-”

“No, just… Just forget I said anything Yong, okay?” He shot Taeyong a weak smile and before another word could be uttered, ducked out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

Taeyong stood stock still, mouth agape as he tried to process what just happened.

Jaehyun called him pretty, told him it meant something, panicked and stormed out. And he looked upset, or maybe… disappointed? But why?

The question lingered in his mind for the rest of the day, but he heard nothing from Jaehyun, and had not received any sort of goodnight message by the time he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry this update took longer than normal, I had some trouble with Ten and Johnny's scene, but now I've got a clear idea of where their relationship is heading!  
> I'm aware Jaehyun acts a bit dumb here, but that's explained in Ch. 7 so please look forward to the update :)
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is a very panicked gay who can't handle his feelings.

Jaehyun was lucky in the respect that he has never been heartbroken.

As he grew up he existed in his little bubble, with plenty of friends, but never experiencing anything more than that. 

What he did experience, however, were his friend’s first heartbreaks. He remembered when Johnny’s first boyfriend cheated on him, and he had turned up at Jaehyun’s house in tears..

Several second-hand heartbreaks later and Jaehyun began to lose all hope in love, so by the time girls and boys began crushing on him in high school, he was no longer interested. His fear of being broken by love wouldn’t go away.

Perhaps it wasn’t a good way to deal with his fear, but Jaehyun decided that strings would just get knotted and he’d end up alone. He had slept with quite a few people and got a reputation for being a player.

He believed that if he could feel love without having to set himself up to fall with anything lasting longer than a night, he was safe. 

And this had worked throughout his life, even when he came out as gay. As much as he craved a relationship deep down, sex was less complicated, whether that was with women or men. And as much as his friends, especially Johnny, had always frowned on his ideology of love, it had worked flawlessly for Jaehyun.

That is, until he laid eyes on Lee Taeyong.

Holy fuck did he fall hard. And the thought that he was tumbling deeper and deeper in love with the ethereal boy next door was both incredible and terrifying. He knew that one day this would happen, but he almost believed he could delay the inevitable. 

Taeyong walked into his life, picked his heart up off the ground and pocketed it, and Jaehyun was left tied to him by some invisible thread.

He knew exactly how fucked he was the moment he called Taeyong pretty out loud and got caught, bolting out of the apartment in seconds.

And now, here he was. 

Jung Jaehyun, at the mature age of 18, was lying in Johnny’s lap as he drunkenly cried and declared his love for Taeyong. He was most definitely spilling alcohol on the furniture because of sobbing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Johnny just petted his hair and tried to console him.

“Jae, I understand where you’re coming from, but you can’t just call him pretty and fucking bolt.” Johnny sighed, trying to carefully deliver the words Jaehyun needed to hear.

“But he _is_ pretty!” Johnny sighs audibly. Jaehyun curls into a ball as Johnny just repeatedly whispers ‘I know, I know’ and rubs comforting circles just under his chin.

Jaehyun can’t help thinking that this is the universe’s way of telling him to get over himself and trust in love, as strange and stupid as the idea may be.

From the other side of the room, Yuta pipes up, “Take him on a date.”

At this, Jaehyun sits bolt upright, his eyes wide and staring, “A what?” His voice wobbles, and he clutches the sides of his head to stop the room spinning.

“A date,” Johnny hums from beside him, “Not a bad idea.”

“But, what do I do?” Jaehyun asks tentatively, taking a bottle of water from Yuta in the hope of sobering up. “How do you… _date_?”

Jaehyun knows he sounds pathetic, but he genuinely has no idea how to go about this. Yuta coos and walks over to fold Jaehyun in his arms, “Well, you could always take him out for lunch. That’s a good start.”

“Lunch,” Jaehyun muses, the air from the open window and the water starting to cool his temperament, “Taeyong likes lunch.”

His friends chuckle. “He sure does,” Johnny laughs loudly.

Jaehyun fiddles with his thumbs and nods slowly. “Lunch...”

-

It’s a universal truth that sober Jaehyun is a very nervous person. He’s a lot less anxious when he’s off his face.

So Jaehyun is simultaneously chewing nervously at his lip, standing in his kitchen as his brain short-circuits. All he can think about is every way this could go horribly wrong. 

It’s a Monday morning, and Jaehyun plans to ask Taeyong out to lunch this afternoon. He hasn’t yet figured out how he plans to do that, but that’s not even the issue. It’s actually executing his plan that’s got his stomach tied in knots. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, he tries to focus on waking himself up instead of thinking about _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong_. He has a lecture in half an hour and he’s still standing in half his clothes sipping lukewarm coffee. 

With a sigh, he pushes himself off the counter and moves around his apartment, pulling on an outfit and collecting his stuff. In a few minutes, he’s locking his door and turning to head to his lecture, when he sees him.

Right in front of him, Lee Taeyong, looking as magical as ever. His red hair was styled back today, a single strand hanging in his face and resting just above his thin framed glasses. Jaehyun takes note that Taeyong looks unfairly good in glasses. He’s wearing this oversized flannel that’s only half buttoned and literally drowns him, because he’s just that small in stature. He’s got these tight blue jeans that make Jaehyun swallow thickly, and a pair of converse that seem to have been personalised with coloured markers. 

Cute. 

Before he can compose himself and cover for the fact that he is literally checking out his neighbour, Taeyong has turned and caught Jaehyun’s eye.

“Oh. Jae. Good morning.” Taeyong’s voice is a little awkward, and he sounds as though he’s treading very carefully. It takes Jaehyun a moment to collect himself.

God knows what he must have left Taeyong thinking when he fucking gay panicked ran out. 

“Good morning, Taeyong.” He takes a moment to catch his breath, trying to drink in as much of Taeyong’s beauty as he could. 

Taeyong returns his stare for a moment, playing his game, before turning to leave. Almost instinctively, Jaehyun lurches forward and wraps his hand around Taeyong’s thin wrist, his breath catching when the boy turns with comically large eyes, and a confused frown on his face.

“Wait, I-” Jaehyun pauses, wondering if this is really the moment to ask Taeyong on a date. As much as he would like to, he’s too much of a dithering mess, he doubts he could make it to the end of the question before Taeyong had had enough. So he settles for, “Let me walk you to class.”

“I’m going to the library.”

“Well, let me walk you there, then.”

Taeyong looks mildly skeptical for a moment, but nods and Jaehyun releases his wrist. They walk in a terse silence until they’re halfway across campus, and Jaehyun speaks up, “So, what are you doing today?”

Taeyong side-eyes him, “Essay. It’s due at 5 and I’m yet to start writing.”

“What’s it about?”

This time, Taeyong turns to look him fully in the face, a questioning eyebrow raised. It’s understandable. Jaehyun doesn’t look like he cares about literature, and to be honest, he kind of doesn’t, he’s more of a social science guy, but he just wants to hear Taeyong’s voice.

Taeyong could read him a car manual and he’d probably still have a fucking crush on him.

“Um… The Great Gatsby. It’s my favourite novel.”

“What’s it about.”

“True love.” When Jaehyun gestures for Taeyong to continue, it’s like he’s opened the floodgates and now Taeyong is dorkishly rambling, “Gatsby was once smitten for Daisy, but they got separated when he went to war. She ends up marrying this rich prick, but Gatsby is still waiting for her. He holds these crazy parties every night in the hopes that she might show up. The ending is a heartbreaker, I’m not gonna spoil it, but-”

Taeyong flushes deeply, “Yeah that’s uh, that’s the gist, um… Sorry, I didn’t mean to just sort of… cough information out at you. It’s just, it’s a beautiful story and-”

“Don’t apologise Yongie. It’s…” Jaehyun pauses, takes a breath, “Cute. It’s very endearing.”

Taeyong’s ears change colour and Jaehyun grins as they reach the library entrance, “Thank you. Hey, uh…”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you come by later, pick me up for lunch? We can talk some more about Gatsby then, if you want.”

Oh.

He didn’t consider that this was ever going to happen.

There Jaehyun is, panicking about how to ask Taeyong to have lunch with him, and Taeyong fucking does it himself.

Jaehyun’s cheeks are aching from the sheer extent of his smile, but he doesn’t care. He can’t care because Taeyong actually wants to spend time with him, and he wants to talk about sappy love stories with him and Jaehyun literally can’t think of anything he’d rather do with his afternoon - no, scratch that, with his entire life.

“Yes!” He exclaims, slightly too eager based on the way Taeyong jolts. Jaehyun clears his throat, “Yes, sorry, yes I would love that. I’ll see you at twelve?”

Taeyong smiles softly, and Jaehyun forgets how to breathe, “You’ll see me at twelve.” He confirms, before disappearing into the building with a wave. Jaehyun waves back dumbly and starts walking the way he came to attend his lecture. He’s late, and he’s flustered, but he’s so fucking happy it doesn’t even matter. 

Jaehyun doesn’t have a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we know why Jaehyun panicked and ran, and Taeyong actually asked him on a date! I am really looking to where this is heading, and some of you may have already picked up on the links to Gatsby. Thank you so much for reading!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has a dumb idea.
> 
> In other news, JohnTen are discovering feelings and being soft.

If you told Jaehyun one week ago that it was possible to be even more in love with Taeyong than he already was, he would call you a liar. 

But here he is, the sunlight of a bright Monday filtering in through the curtains of the cafe. It’s casting some shadows in certain corners of the room, but even the sun seems to have a crush on Lee Taeyong because it’s shining the brightest of all on him.

His smile is already making him glow like an angel, and now Jaehyun is struggling to push aside how goddamn beautiful Taeyong looks in the sunlight.

It’s been a week since they met for lunch, and it’s now become a daily thing. Even at the weekend when Jaehyun didn’t have any classes for the whole day, he would make the journey over to the library where Taeyong would be cramming for his exam, or meet him between their apartment doors.

Twelve o’clock, every day, without fail.

On the outside they’ve just been calling it ‘lunch’, but internally, Jaehyun has adopted the term ‘lunch date’, and maybe that has something to do with the butterflies dancing in his stomach as he looks across at Taeyong chattering excitedly.

He’d received his grade back for his essay yesterday, which was an A, and Jaehyun had been brimming with pride when Taeyong had text him about the grade. He was also blushing at his phone because of the cute emojis Taeyong used when he text, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Taeyong had been so wonderfully happy today, any stress just melting from him.

“I knew it would pay off!” He beamed, clapping his hands together rather cutely - not that Jaehyun would admit that, of course. “Doyoung said talking about how Gatsby threw all those parties for Daisy was too big of a tangent, but I knew it wasn’t!.” Taeyong laughed, but Jaehyun had nearly tuned out all together as a light bulb somewhere in his brain flickered dangerously.

Jaehyun’s mind is cast back to last week, and the words Taeyong had said.

_ He holds these crazy parties every night in the hopes that she might show up. _

Fuck, he might have just had an insanely good idea.

-

“I’m sorry, you’re going to do what!?”

“I’m holding a party. Tomorrow night, Johnny, and it’s going to be loud as fuck and the door will be open to everyone and it’s going to help me win Taeyong’s heart!!” Jaehyun exclaimed, bouncing on his heels with a wide smile on his face. He couldn’t fault his plan.

This was the best idea he’s ever come up with.

Johnny collapses on the sofa next to Yuta and they share a look. Lucas comes through from the bathroom just in time to shoot them all a confused stare when Johnny buries his head in his hands with a groan.

“Jaehyun, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m not.”

“These lunch dates have been working flawlessly. You’ve lost your mind.”

“How? This will work, I know it will.”

Yuta steps in, “Jaehyun, do you not remember the fact that Taeyong literally  _ didn’t like you _ because you held endless parties with loud music. I thought you stopped that shit for him. Besides, I’ve actually got a sleep schedule now, thanks to your love life. You can’t go back to the habit he hates, that will not make you ‘win his heart’.” The finger quotes resulted in a physical eye-roll from Jaehyun. His friends were clearly not getting it.

“But it worked in the Great Gatsby!”

“It worked in the Great  _ what _ ?” 

Jaehyun sighed, “It’s Taeyong’s favourite fucking love story, and if Gatsby can win Daisy’s heart by holding ridiculous parties then I can win Taeyong’s that way too! It would be so romantic and-”

“Jae, are you serious right now?” Johnny snickered, and Jaehyun tuned back in to see all three of his friends repressing smiles. They were laughing.

“It- It’s his favourite love story…” He repeats dumbly, which only encourages another round of laughter.

“Aww, is Jae all soft for Taeyongie?”

“Is he gonna make a romantic gesture?”

“Taeyong, Taeyong! Wherefore art thou, Taeyong?”

“That’s Romeo and Juliet, Lucas, you dick.”

The smiles don’t disappear despite Jae’s protests, and he collapses on the nearest chair.

“It’s happening. 9 o’clock tomorrow.” He rubs at his eyes with his fists, “It’ll work.”

“Whatever you say, Gatsby.”

-

Johnny has been having a mild crisis for a while now, and the root cause of it has been a certain sparkly-eyed boy called Ten.

After accompanying Taeyong to Jaehyun’s lecture, he headed over to the auditorium to find Ten. The introduction had been awkward, but Ten was a lively character and suggested they go out and grab a drink, to get to know one another better. 

Of course, it was an amazing idea, but tipsy Ten was very flirtatious, and tipsy Johnny was very weak.

He had blindly followed Ten into Taeyong’s apartment, stumbling over the threshold with blurry vision and his hand clamped around the smaller boy’s waist. The door slammed shut behind them and suddenly, Ten’s lips were on his. That’s all he could focus on, the world simply crumbling around him as he rapidly began to sober up.

When he woke up the next morning, goddamn did his head hurt. They were only tipsy when he and Ten got back, but he supposes he can blame it on the shameful amount of alcohol he had consumed after Ten and he had…

_ Oh _ .

And just like that, he found himself reliving last night. Stumbling back drunk, kissing Ten for what seemed like ages, sobering up together and talking for hours before they… Well.

Oh God, and then they decided to get drunk again, and now… he was in Jaehyun’s bed?

Of course, his best friend was there to fill him in and point him to the nearest florist, which had left him standing at the entrance to Taeyong’s apartment no less than a half hour later, cradling the biggest bouquet his bank balance would allow. It was hard to drag his eyes from Ten’s once that door was open, a sense of wonder shining in them, and Johnny felt like kissing him again.

Johnny escorts a blushing Ten down the corridor, a lot on his mind.

“Ten…”

The boy hummed, and met Johnny’s eyes from where he was leaning against the elevator wall. Johnny thought he couldn’t look any more gorgeous.

“What was last night?”

“I mean… well, it wasn’t exactly a ‘friends outing’, so I’ll say it was a date.” He spoke carefully, watching Johnny for a reaction.

He flushed red, “Of course, a date…” He had wanted that to be Ten’s answer, but the rational part of him had not expected it. # 

A chuckle shook him from his thoughts, “Is this another date? Can you just not get enough of me, Johnny?”

Both boys smiled sheepishly at each other then, and any tense atmosphere that remained dissipated into the air, “If that’s what you want it to be.”

He hummed again, a cute habit Johnny had picked up on, “A breakfast date…” Ten smiles wistfully and casts his eyes to the flowers, “These are beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Ten’s face went as red as the roses, his confident exterior slowly crumbling under Johnny’s loving stare, and the rest of the journey was taken in comfortable silence. 

A little while later they were settled in a booth at the local diner, Johnny chewing passively on a croissant and Ten sipping at a tea, having forgotten that Taeyong had fed him before he left. Ten was left blushing at the realisation he had accepted a breakfast date when he wasn’t even hungry.

Johnny found it adorable.

“So, I guess we’d better talk about it.” Ten asked, and it took all of Johnny’s willpower to not let his thoughts stray.

He swallowed thickly, “Yes, we should. Um…” He tapped a finger absentmindedly on the leather of his chair, “I’m sorry.”

Ten stared at him incredulously, “Sorry? Johnny, baby, what on earth are you sorry about?” 

Trying not to let the nickname get to him too much, Johnny bit his lip, “I- We were drunk, Ten. I don’t even… fuck, I know that we…” He looked at Ten for help, and he nodded in understanding, gesturing for him to continue, “Ten, I- I took advantage of you. I feel shit about that, because you deserve so much more. You definitely deserve for someone to at least be patient before they… well-”

“Johnny…” Ten reached across the table and slipped one hand into Johnny’s, allowing the other to sit under his chin and tilt it up. Johnny didn’t want to cry in front of Ten, but he was dangerously close to breaking down.

“Johnny.” Ten repeated, “Please don’t apologise. Please. It kills me to see you tearing yourself apart over this. We both consented.” Johnny nods, “And we weren’t drunk. We sobered up beforehand. You did not take advantage of me.” 

Ten spoke with such a stern tone that all Johnny could do was continue nodding, although he still felt awful.

“I wanted it to be special...” Johnny mumbled, barely audible.

“You wanted… what?”

Johnny cleared his throat, “I wanted it to be special. I wanted to go on dates with you, and hold your hand, and pepper kisses all over your face, and be all gross and cheesy before we- well, I know I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you, and I just feel like it could have been so much more special if we had waited.”

“Oh Johnny, you’re a sweetheart. I don’t regret what happened, I was just happy to be with you. I-” Ten seems to hesitate, dropping his gaze to stare into his tea. He exhales steadily. Mumbles something under his breath. Meets Johnny’s gaze. “I-”

“I love you.” Johnny splutters. As soon as he says it he draws back and smacks his palm over his face. 

He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Ten stares at him for what feels like hours before he blinks slowly. “You… love me?”

“Yes.” It comes out as a whisper, but Ten hears it, as clear as day. Johnny can tell from the mist that forms over his eyes as his smile grows impossibly wide. “Yes, Ten. I love you. I haven’t known you for long, and I know this is soon, but… well I know that you’re beautiful, and you’re fun to be around, and you make me smile… I know that I really enjoy being with you, and that last night was the happiest I’ve been in a long time, and… well, I want to be around you more. I want to kiss you again and again. I’m pretty damn sure that I might love you, Ten.”

Ten’s misty eyes met Johnny’s, and suddenly he was leaning over the table and pulling at the collar of Johnny’s shirt. He exhaled, “I’m pretty damn sure that I might love you too, dumbass.”

And as their lips collided, Johnny felt like he could die happy, knowing that his feelings were reciprocated. They stayed there for a while, giggling into each other’s mouths and ignoring the stares of nearby seated customers, too happy to care.

And Johnny thinks that maybe the crisis was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I'm really loving how this story is progressing! I hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am writing.
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun makes a mistake within a mistake, and Taeyong is hurting.
> 
> *warning* this chapter is a lil angsty compared to the previous ones!

_ “Jaehyun…” _

It’s now or never, ask him.

_ The boy hums in response, eyes fixated on Taeyong. _

Ask. Him.

_ “Would you… Um…” _

_ “What is it, Yongie?” Jaehyun questions, eyes bright and a sweet smile on his face. _

It’s a date. It’s a date. Ask him on a date.

_ “I just…” Taeyong bites his lip. _ It’s now or never _ , “I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie… with me. Sort of like… together? Maybe.” _

_ Jaehyun smiles like a kid at Christmas.  _

Taeyong had been on cloud nine, this definitely being the best Tuesday of his life. The words Jaehyun had said stuck to his brain like chewing gum. 

_ “Eight o’clock? Don’t be late. I’ll be waiting.”  _

And he'd stayed up on cloud nine for every minute that passed until eight o'clock. But, as fate would have it, clouds are only made of water and so Taeyong slipped right through the cracks of his dream and landed in a very real lump on the floor.

It turned out that Taeyong was the one left waiting. There he stood, alone in the town square, coat wrapped tightly around him and various bags of sweets clutched to his chest. He waited and waited, ten minutes turning to twenty then to thirty.

He texted Jaehyun and got no response.

As Taeyong was walking back to campus in the biting cold, his shoulders slumped and eyes blinking furiously because  _ he wasn’t about to cry over this _ , it hit him. 

He was stood up. 

Jaehyun stood him up.

Within minutes, he was home and curled up under a blanket tearing up the note that a couple of weeks ago had completely changed his life, some cliche romance film playing in the background. 

He’d been having the best time of his life until now. These past few days being the centre of Jaehyun’s world made him feel so special, so important. Everything had just been going right. From the A in his paper, to plucking up the courage to actually ask Jaehyun on a date, only to be left out in the cold, crying like a fool.

Jaehyun had broken his heart, and the worst thing was, he didn’t even know… because Jaehyun saw Taeyong as his neighbour, his friend. He doesn’t think he stood up his date, he thinks he missed a friendly outing. That is, if he's remembered yet.

_ He doesn’t even know. _

Doyoung and Ten had knocked on his door moments ago, clutching ice cream and a case of alcohol, the evening concluding with a slightly tipsy crying session.

Taeyong readjusts his hands behind his head, gazing into the cracks of his ceiling, and opens his phone. No new messages. 

He tries not to let the disappointment show on his face, but he really can’t help it. He fell hard for Jaehyun, and he trusted him.

Doyoung, ever the vigilant one, notices his pout.

“Oh, Yongie. Turn your phone off, you don’t wanna see his text or call or, whatever. Take your mind off him.”

When that did absolutely nothing to fix Taeyong’s mood, Doyoung sighed and tried a different tactic, “He could have been studying? Maybe he just got caught up with something...”

Taeyong nods, not convinced. He doesn’t miss Ten distant mutters of,  _ “Unlikely, he’s a useless fuckboy.” _ or the way Doyoung slapped him on the head, but if he’s being honest, he’s not too far from thinking the same thing.

He would’ve said something then, but their peaceful bubble is shattered when a throbbing bass unceremoniously claws its way through the plaster of his wall. Taeyong feels a sinking feeling in his gut.

He sits up, head spinning in protest, and observes the trinkets on the mantle gently shaking with the noise. Taeyong’s favourite vase was threatening to jump, and he stood to relocate it, placing an ear to the wall as he did.

Doyoung and Ten were silent behind him, and Taeyong could hear students milling around next door, a combination of drunken yelling and throbbing music now beating at his brain. All of a sudden, he's in exactly the same place he was a couple of weeks ago, with a headache threatening to reappear as the noise drills into his skull.

_ Jaehyun is holding another party. _

To be honest, he'd be disappointed, but Jaehyun is not just holding a party. He’s holding a party in place of seeing a movie with Taeyong.

So no, Taeyong isn’t disappointed. Not even a little. 

He’s furious.

The sound of his friends rushing to stop him doing something reckless fades as a blinding rage takes over his senses. Taeyong storms into the hallway, anger swallowing him whole. 

Of course Jaehyun had only pulled the polite card because he wanted to get in Taeyong’s good books, he should have seen it so much sooner. The shameless flirting, the lunch dates. It was all so he could drop Taeyong as soon as he stuck his heart to his sleeve. It was all a game, probably even a bet.

It’s suddenly very clear how little Jaehyun  _ actually  _ cares, by doing the one thing he promised not to do at a volume he knows will cause an issue, on the night he stood Taeyong up. 

He should never have put even an ounce of faith in Jaehyun, but hey, that’s what he gets for thinking an attractive, popular guy was  _ actually  _ interested in him. That’s what he gets for being an idiot, and just handing over his heart like that.

_ Idiot. Stupid idiot. _

Taeyong continues to scold himself as he pushes through a crowd of girls and bursts into Jaehyun's apartment. 

The stench of stale beer and sweaty bodies hits him like a truck, but in his hunt for blood, it takes him only minutes to find Jaehyun, drunkenly swaying with his arm looped over that goddamn fucking sound system.

Taeyong is tossing those speakers out of the window, and Jaehyun’s going with them.

As their eyes meet, Jaehyun grins, and he feels sick..

The grinning boy stumbles over to him, and Taeyong crosses his arms sharply. 

“What the fuck, Jae?” Taeyong spits as soon as he’s close enough.

“Yongie! You came!!” Jaehyun exclaims, giggling and wrapping his arms around him. It takes a couple of seconds before Taeyong is shoving Jaehyun away. He crashes into the wall a few inches from the sound system, and Taeyong curses his aim.

“Don’t call me that.” He hisses, “And don’t act all sweet. I’m so fucking mad at you right now Jae, are you kidding!?”

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks, face falling, “Yongie, are you okay? Why are you angry?”

“How fucked are you!? Stop playing innocent!”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Jaehyun giggles like he’s just told a secret, but Taeyong is too pissed off to care.

Taeyong knows he's shaking and takes a step closer, fuelled purely by the anger bubbling in his chest.

“Jaehyun I fucking waited for you tonight. Not a single text. Not a single shitty excuse, as to why you couldn’t make it. Oh, but hey, I guess parties are more important to you than the people who genuinely care! You actually walked into my life and made me fucking  _ fall for you _ , and yet here you are! Clearly not giving a shit about me! Ten was right. Everyone was right. You’re a fuckboy Jae, and the only thing you care about,” Taeyong yells, prodding at Jaehyun’s chest with his finger, “is your loud, drunken parties. You don’t care about me.”

Taeyong takes a step back, taking in the glazed look in Jaehyun’s eyes. Maybe it has hit him, or maybe he’s too drunk to even remember, “You don’t care about me.” He breathes again, letting the words settle like ashes by his feet. 

After too long a pause, Jaehyun speaks up, “Yong, I-”

“Save it.”

Johnny appears then, seizing Jaehyun by the arm and angrily whispering something Taeyong can’t hear, but he doesn’t wait around to find out.

He can hear Jaehyun yelling after him,  _ “Taeyong! Yongie, wait! Wait!” _ , but Taeyong keeps walking until he’s out of sight.

-

“You stood him up!?.”

“I swear, I didn’t mean to.” Jaehyun is trying to pull his jacket on, made slightly more difficult by his intoxicated and emotional state.

“How- Jaehyun, you risk _everything_ to hold a stupid party for him cos of fucking Gatty-”

“Gatsby.”

“-And mope and get pissed because Taeyong doesn’t show up. He didn’t fucking show up because he was waiting for you! For your date!!”

Jaehyun flushes and trips over a beer can, “It wasn’t a date.”

“Are you blind as well as stupid!?”

“Shut up, Johnny, I gotta go after him!” Jaehyun wails.

He’s getting some odd looks, and he’s well aware of the tears streaming down his face, but he doesn’t care. He really doesn’t. He’s sobering up now, and he is now fully aware of what a  _ fucking idiot _ he is. He doesn’t need Johnny’s input to figure that out.

At that moment, he couldn’t focus on anything else.

He has to find Taeyong.

A firm pat on his shoulder causes Jaehyun to jump out of his skin, and Yuta appears in front of him. “Listen, man. You fucked up. Like, I love you, but you really fucked up here. You have to find him and explain yourself.”

“And apologise.” Johnny chips in, appearing again out of nothingness. 

Just as he’s processing it all, a familiar figure emerges from the crowd, dragging Lucas by the hand, who quite honestly looks terrified by the small demon yanking his arm off. 

Jaehyun feel a flash of recognition and tries to rack his brain to figure out who this guy is, but he doesn’t get the chance, as he walks up to him and slaps him harshly round the face. Jaehyun trips over himself with the force of the impact, and crumples to the floor. Before he can even open his mouth, the tiny demon speaks.

“You, my friend, win ‘dickhead of the year’.”

“Wha-”

“Ten! What are you doing here!?” Jaehyun glances up to see Johnny staring between them in shock, and Jaehyun remembers him. Ten is Taeyong’s best friend.

Oh, shit.

_ Ten is Taeyong’s best friend. _

Ignoring Johnny, Ten slowly approaches Jaehyun and grabs him by the collar so they’re level with each other. Jaehyun is genuinely fearful of getting his head kicked in.

“I’m sure you want to explain to me what’s more important about this place than my best friend? Or why he’s run away sobbing his heart out?” He snapped, tone cold and threatening. 

Jaehyun swallows, “Did you- Do you know where he- Didn’t you go after-”

“Didn’t I go after him? Didn’t  _ you  _ go after him, Jaehyun?  _ You  _ fucked up, not me. You better have the world’s best fucking explanation, because I’m telling you now Jung Jaehyun, you broke that boy’s heart tonight.”

“I was going after him…”

Jaehyun doesn’t get a chance to continue babbling as because in a split second, Ten yanks him from the floor and pushes him into the crowd, “Then fucking go! Find him!” And as Jaehyun bolts out of there, he’s sure he hears just one more sentence.

_ “He’s in love with you!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a rollercoaster! Let's hope Jaehyun can fix things and fast!
> 
> I'm hoping you're all enjoying :)  
> See you for the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Taeyong figure it out.

Jaehyun’s head is spinning.

His feet pound incessantly at the pavement. It’s cold outside, and a light rain has started to drizzle from the night sky. The flickering street lamps reveal his lone shadow as he passes them, a reminder that he still hasn’t found Taeyong. 

In the past week, Jaehyun had realised what he had been blind to for so long. It’s really a tribute to how stupid he is, because he really should have figured it out earlier. He had never been so sure of anything else in his life.

He was in love with Lee Taeyong.

While it was scary to the love-phobic Jaehyun, it was undeniable all the same. He knew that he found the boy very cute, and liked it when he smiled and loved to hear him talk for hours about anything and everything, but he put it down to a crush. A  _ small crush _ , something that would go away.

But everything changed that Sunday morning, as Jaehyun stood in Taeyong’s kitchen and just looked at him, drinking in every detail and every perfect imperfection and then it hit him. It hit him like a goddamn truck the second the word ‘pretty’ left his mouth.

That’s when he knew how fast he was falling for Taeyong, and he panicked.

He ran away.

Ever since then, he’s been so acutely aware of his feelings and there was this nagging sensation that was telling him to do something, to go for it. But, of course, just as it was going his way, he fucked it all up.

Jaehyun collapses on a park bench, hope draining from him. He knocked his head back and stared at the stars. 

_ They looked like Taeyong’s eyes.  _

Jaehyun lifts his weary skull as he hears a faint squeaking sound to his left.

Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something, because sat on a rusted swing set was a red eyed Taeyong with his sleeves tugged over his hands. He was rocking gently and scuffing his shoe against the ground. Jaehyun felt his stomach drop as he took in the expression on his face.

Jaehyun sat still for a moment, weighing his options. He had to do something, he had to make this right. And, at this point, what more can he lose? Shakily, Jaehyun pushes himself up from the bench, wobbling slightly on his feet.

He has to make this right.

-

Pathetic fallacy.

Taeyong had never experienced it personally until tonight, but now he understood the obsession with it, because it worked so flawlessly.

As the rain began to fall, Taeyong felt fresh tears threatening to escape as a melancholy feeling swept over him. It seemed there was no night more fitting for his heart to be broken.

Taeyong doesn’t know how long he was running, but when he arrived at the park on the other side of campus, he was exhausted and emotional and probably needed a drink. 

Shivering inside the confines of his thin sweater, Taeyong padded over to the swing and all but fell into the seat. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves, swallowing thickly as he tried not to cry. With one of his shoes, he kicked gently at the ground and went into a slight motion, feeling as though he were rocking himself to sleep.

Taeyong felt low. He felt empty.

He felt something in the cavity of his chest that he instinctively knew was heartbreak. 

He had trusted Jaehyun with such a precious part of him, and now it was smashed to bits. He could almost feel the shards in between his ribs, cutting at his skin, a pool of blood forming in his chest where his heart once was.

He wasn’t necessarily surprised, because this was inevitable. Taeyong had always worn his heart on his sleeve and he knew from the second he saw Jaehyun that there was no way out of this one. There was nothing to do but fall so very helplessly in love with him.

Of course he had been skeptical. Ten was bitter about the whole thing, but he was so blinded by love that he became convinced Jaehyun’s eyes were always on him, his attention was always on him, and that maybe he felt the same.

He feels like an idiot now, since Taeyong clearly came second to loud, drunken partying. He feels frustrated at Jaehyun because he knew the aggravation it caused Taeyong before, so why would he do it? Taeyong just can’t figure that out.

But most of all, he feels stupid. He waited for Jaehyun, and Jaehyun never came.

“Jaehyun, why did I ever fucking trust you?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad you did.”

Taeyong nearly has a stroke when another voice emerges from the darkness, and twinges his neck from the speed at which he lifts his head. Stood right in front of him, somehow still looking devastating despite the sodden jacket and the tousled hair and the frantic eyes, was Jaehyun. 

Taeyong was stunned into silence, not expecting Jaehyun to come after him and also having no idea what to say. 

Jaehyun seemed to tentatively step around Taeyong’s silence, and lowered himself onto the swing beside him, kicking at the floor to mimic his rhythm. They stayed like that for a few moments, Taeyong staring straight ahead as Jaehyun’s eyes drilled holes in his skull.

“What are you doing here, Jae?” He asked eventually, voice barely above a whisper. He felt weak and tired and upset.

For a while, there was no response. Taeyong almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a finger tap the bottom of his chin. Instinctively, he glanced up and met Jaehyun’s eyes. They were soft and glistened ever so slightly, glimmering against the dark. 

“Taeyong… I-”

Where the confidence came from, he doesn’t know, but suddenlyTaeyong was swatting away Jaehyun’s hand and standing at eye level, faces an inch apart.

“Yes?”

Jaehyun collected himself, “Taeyong, you are the most beautiful thing on this Earth. I’ve thought so ever since I first saw you. I’ve always thought you were so…  _ beautiful _ .” Jaehyun coughs, as though embarrassed, “I- I feel like the worst person in the world right now. I do. I should have told you how I felt about you, because now I’ve fucked this whole thing up and lost you, and... well I should have just said-”

“How do you feel?” Taeyong cut in, meeting Jaehyun’s anxious eyes, “How do you feel about me, Jae?”

“I love you, Taeyong. I’ve loved you for a while, but I was too stupid to notice it, but I know now that _ I love you _ . I love everything you are and everything you do and everything you say. Every little thing about you is just so… addictive. I can’t get over you. I love you.”

Taeyong doesn’t speak, for fear of crying again. He doesn’t move, because his legs are slowly giving way and he’s scared he’ll fall. Taeyong does nothing, just letting the words sit between them like a brick wall as he tries to process what Jaehyun just said.

“Do you mean it?” Taeyong can’t stop himself as the words leave his mouth.

“Do I- Yes.”

“Do you though? You stood me up Jae. You left me waiting for you. Not a single call or text or goddamn reason why you didn’t show up. I come home feeling so disappointed and trying to excuse what you did, but… Jaehyun, you threw a party after you stood me up.” Taeyong clears his throat and steps back slightly, glancing away, “Do you mean it?”

“Taeyong-”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“No, you don’t. You might as well just say it.”

“I do.”

“No, please, stop pretending! I-”

“ _ Gatsby.” _

“-already know that you-” Taeyong stops himself, “Wait. Wait, what did you just-”

Jaehyun has a small smile on his face, and Taeyong wants to ask what the fuck is so funny, but he doesn’t get the chance as Jaehyun steps closer and takes his hands, “Gatsby.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m stupid, Taeyong. I am the dumbest person on the planet. I am an idiot, but at least I pay attention. Granted, my execution is shit, but you have to give me a point for trying. I could really use a point right now.”

Taeyong stares at the puppy-like boy in front of him, that goddamn smile slowly spreading across his entire face, “Jae. I don’t understand.”

“The Great Gatsby. You adore that story, and I adore you. So it only made sense. Gatsby threw all of those extravagant parties just waiting for the love of his life to walk through the door. It made sense, Taeyong.”

-

“It made sense, Taeyong.” Jaehyun sighs, still smiling. He can only hope that Taeyong will get the message and realise exactly why he did what he did.

Jaehyun’s stomach drops as Taeyong pulls aways to bury his head in his hands, “You held that party for me? And, you're telling me that you did this because… of a book?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun breathed, chewing at his lip.

Taeyong’s shoulders start shaking, and Jaehyun wants to slap himself in the face because now he’s made Taeyong cry. He hasn’t fixed a single thing. He’s made it so much worse.

“You-” Taeyong coughs, before a strangulated sound leaves his mouth and then he’s throwing his head back, lowering his hands and Jaehyun can see that he’s not crying. 

He’s  _ laughing _ .

“Oh my God-” Taeyong chokes between fits of giggles, “Jaehyun! You really are stupid.”

“ _ What _ ? What’s so funny??”

Apparently the question is even funnier, and Taeyong laughs louder. Jaehyun is admittedly a little mad that he’s being mocked after practically confessing, but Taeyong really is beautiful when he laughs like that.

“Have you read it?” 

Jaehyun crashes back down to Earth, Taeyong now looking at him with a smirk, “Have you?”

“No.”

Taeyong bites back a grin, “Of course. I thought not. Do you know what Daisy thinks of Gatsby’s extravagant parties?”

“No.”

With a humoured sigh, Taeyong leans against the swing set, smiling sweetly, “She hates them. The only fun she has is the quiet moments alone with Gatsby. The parties don’t win her over.”

Jaehyun sits again beside Taeyong and stares into the distance. He had been so sure it would work. Jaehyun feels humiliated. He truly is stupid. “They… don’t win her over.”

“No, Jae.” Taeyong giggles into his hand, “And, for the record, there’s no happy ending either. It’s a tragedy.”

Jaehyun stands in stunned silence, in absolute disbelief that he managed to fuck this up so badly, because it didn’t even work in the novel he was copying for fuck sake. His embarrassment isn’t helped by the fact that Taeyong is laughing at him. 

If he’s honest though, he sort of deserves it. 

“You mean I went through all of that for nothing?”

Taeyong shakes his head with a smile, “I hate you.” 

“Kiss me.”

Taeyong looks towards the ground then, his cheeks pink and Jaehyun steps closer.

“Kiss me, Taeyong.”

He expects a ‘no’ or to be pushed away, but to Jaehyun’s surprise, Taeyong stands still. He glances up through his lashes, his eyes sparkling as he purses his lips. With both hands, he clutches the sides of Jaehyun’s bomber jacket and tugs him closer, until their faces are only centimetres apart. He can feel Taeyong’s warm breath fanning over his lips and becomes slightly scared he’s going to pass out.

“C'mere you.”

-

The second their lips meet, it’s as though the world has come to a screeching halt and it’s just them. Just him and Jaehyun.

Taeyong had never felt as light as he does when he’s kissing Jaehyun. Colour explodes behind his eyelids, and his every nerve is on fire. Taeyong feels alive kissing Jaehyun. He’s almost angry that he had to wait this long, but at this moment, he couldn’t be happier. Jaehyun tastes like mint and strawberries, with a hint of cheap alcohol still fresh on his lips. Taeyong’s hands slide up his chest and find themselves threading through the hair at the other boy's nape. Jaehyun’s hands are placed firmly on his hips, and he’s holding him like he’s made of porcelain and is afraid he'll break. Jaehyun sighs into the kiss as he pulls him closer and Taeyong just knows that this is the best feeling in the world.

Taeyong smiles softly into the kiss, unable to help it. They’ve been dancing around the edges of this for as long as they’ve known each other, and while Jaehyun was a bit dumb, and had a lot of making up to do, Taeyong thinks that this makes it all okay.

Right now, everything is okay.

Jaehyun pulls away first and Taeyong almost pouts, until he sees the glazed look in Jaehyun’s eyes and the flush colour of his lips.  _ He looks beautiful. _

“You kissed me.”

“It was your idea, silly.” Taeyong giggles, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

Jaehyun hums and bumps his forehead against Taeyong’s, “Thank you.”

“Is that really what you’re going to say right now?”

“I could say so much more,” Jaehyun smiles, sneaking in an eskimo kiss which Taeyong thinks is just too fucking adorable to be legal, “About how beautiful and amazing you are, and how much I adore everything about you. I could say so much.”

Taeyong leans back against the swing set and looks into Jaehyun’s eyes. He sees sincerity, he sees happiness and he sees love. 

“Can I trust you, Jaehyun?”

“With your life.” Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate once, “Taeyong, you are the centre of my whole existence. I’m sorry that I fucked it up. I’m sorry that I tried so hard to put on this extravagant show when all you wanted… all you wanted was…”

“You. All I wanted was you. All I  _ want  _ is you. I don’t want any fancy parties or grand gestures. I. Just. Want. You.” Taeyong giggles, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“Well then. I’m yours.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Taeyong grins until his cheeks scream in protest, and even then he doesn’t stop, leaning in to kiss Jaehyun again, “You still owe me mister. I’m not letting you off for standing me up.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that a lot of you were conflicted about having a fluffy makeup and trouble for Jae, so I tried to appease the gods! But hey, everything is good now - I'll see you all in the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Taeyong's fairytale ending.
> 
> With a hint of panic.

It’s been a month since Jaehyun’s confession, and Taeyong is living on cloud nine.

He thinks back with a chuckle to how flustered the other boy had been. If he was honest, the idea that Jaehyun tried to confess through his favourite novel was adorable, and Taeyong just couldn’t be mad at him.

Although, Jaehyun is still regularly reminded that he stood Taeyong up, which always leaves him writhing around on the floor and apologising profusely.

He and Jaehyun spent hours together that night, stargazing and sneaking kisses when the other was talking. Somewhere in the early hours, Taeyong had Jaehyun’s jacket over his shoulders and their hands were intertwined as they trekked back home.

That night, he was dropped at his door with a parting kiss and a promise to see him soon.

He kept to his word. Taeyong wasn’t left waiting this time. 

So, here he was a month later.

Taeyong would have continued daydreaming about Jaehyun had it not been for the knock on his door bringing him back to reality.

Humming a sweet melody he couldn’t remember the name of, Taeyong pads over to it, scratching at his head. He swings it open to see Johnny, a goofy smile on his face as he greets his small friend, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Hey Yongie! How are you?”

Johnny had since become one of Taeyong’s best friends, and the pair went out for a coffee each Monday to catch up. It was their weekly thing.

“Hey! I’m good. How are you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sweet. Listen, can we grab a coffee?”

“But... It’s Tuesday?”

Taeyong frowns slightly, as he remembers grabbing lattes with the taller man less than twenty four hours ago. Was Johnny’s coffee addiction that bad, or was something wrong?

“I know, I just wanted to try this new drink at LeanBeans.” Johnny grins, “Everything’s fine, before you ask. Don’t look so worried, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Okay.” Taeyong hums, still a little skeptical but pushing it aside. He throws a thumb over his shoulder, “Mind waiting here while I change?”

“Sure thing. Don’t be too long!”

-

“Man, you gotta chill out. Last time you panicked this hard, everything went tits up.”

“How do you expect me to  _ chill out _ , man. This is so important to me.”

Jaehyun is glaring over at Yuta, because his advice is positively useless and unnecessary. 

“Jae, c’mon. Listen to Yuta. You know he’s right.” Sicheng pipes up from the kitchen, passing a tea into Jaehyun’s shaking hands and settling on Yuta’s lap.

“Thank you baby.” Yuta smiles, kissing Sicheng’s cheek before looking pointedly at Jaehyun, “Listen to me. You know I’m right.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes playfully. He’d be annoyed if the pair weren’t so damn cute. 

It was only last week that they finally got together. It took Jaehyun booking the table, Johnny fetching Yuta under the pretense of a piss up and Taeyong bringing Sicheng under the assumption of a friendly dinner. And then, as all good friends should, they ‘popped out for five minutes’ and never came back.

The next day, Yuta was pounding Jaehyun’s door down with three hickies and a bright smile and the word ‘boyfriend’ on his lips.

Jaehyun sighs, because Yuta is right. He  _ knows  _ he’s right.

It’s been a month since the night Jaehyun nearly fucked up every chance he ever had with Taeyong. Jaehyun still clearly remembers the boy's sweet laugh, and how warm his skin was, and how he had kissed him, many times.

It’s been a month of kisses and cuddles and dates and I love yous, but there’s just one problem. A single, pestering problem that has been nagging at him for the past month.

Jaehyun never asked Taeyong to be his boyfriend.

He’s not stupid. He knows that they’re in a relationship - because you don’t just cuddle and make out with your neighbours - but he can’t help but be put out by the fact that they haven’t made it  _ official _ . The word ‘boyfriend’ has never entered conversation, and Jaehyun can’t help but feel it needs to be done.

Yuta is right, because Yuta is always right, and that’s why Jaehyun is going through with this insane plan. Jaehyun had to physically  _ beg on his knees _ to convince Johnny to help.

Jaehyun knows very well that lying to that sweet little creature is a sin in itself, as is breaking into his apartment. He has to admit that Yuta’s plan is crazy, but it’s necessary right now. 

“The plan’s simple. Sicheng got the spare key off Ten,” Sicheng fishes it from his pocket and shows it off to emphasise, “And Johnny is taking Taeyong out for the day. We can get in, set up and boom! You have yourself a will-you-be-my-actual-boyfriend-for-real surprise party!”

“What if we fuck up.”

“We won’t!”

“What if  _ I _ fuck up.”

“Well, that would be pretty dumb of you-” Yuta stops himself as he notices the look of genuine fear on Jaehyun’s face, “Oh Jae. It’s going to be okay. You love him, right?”

Jaehyun nods vigorously. He has never loved anyone or anything as much as Taeyong.

“Then it’ll work out. He’s already with you. It’s just a word that needs to be said, and while you have your flaws, you’re not illiterate.”

Jaehyun nods, rubbing the back of his neck, “I hope you’re right, man.”

“Jaehyun. I’m  _ always  _ right.”

-

The two had been talking all morning over some drink Johnny recommended, which was surprisingly good - Johnny’s taste had also been too bitter for him - and just talking. They were currently gossiping about their significant others when Taeyong decided to check his watch.

It was midday, and he was considering heading back and calling Jaehyun for a movie night.

“Listen, John-”

“Hey, did you know the fair is in town?”

His friend eyes his phone with interest, before shoving it unceremoniously towards Taeyong, who snatches it for a closer look. 

The poster was very appealing, with bright bubble letters announcing that there was, in fact, an all day fair today. 

“We should go.”

“Johnny, I’d love to, but I got stuff to do tonight.” Taeyong mumbles apologetically.

“Like?”

“Uhm…” There was a moment of silence which Taeyong struggled to fill, “Reading…?”

“So, nothing then. Come on, Yong, it’ll be fun!” 

Taeyong eyes the screen again just before it goes dark, and hands it back, fiddling with the drawstring of his hoodie. Maybe they  _ could  _ go. Taeyong wasn’t that much of an introvert that he was about to turn down a fun day with his friend. Jaehyun could always come over later, anyway. In reality, Taeyong didn’t have anything better to do.

“Okay. Okay, okay, sure. Why not!”

Johnny claps Taeyong on the shoulder, grinning, “Awesome! Finish your drink, quickly!”

“Wait, we’re going now?” Taeyong blurted, standing when he found Johnny already on his feet.

“Oh, hell yeah!” He beams, pulling Taeyong by the hand into the street.

-

Johnny leads Taeyong by the hand through the throng of people at the fair as some twinkly music plays softly. He’s glad Jaehyun recommended this, because there was no better way to occupy Taeyong, if the childish twinkle in his eyes was anything to go by.

He knew that he could buy the others some time, which was great. But that was _ at least _ three hours ago, and Johnny was running out of energy and money.

He needed to call Jaehyun.

Almost as though the universe had heard him, Johnny is being pulled towards to the pink teacup ride just as his phone vibrates in his pocket. The caller ID reads  _ Jaehyun. _

“Oh, Tae, mind if I take this?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong is too excited to pay any real attention.

“No problem! Just finish up quick and take some pictures of me!!” He yells over his shoulder as he disappears.

Johnny smiles after him, tapping  _ accept  _ the second he’s out of earshot.

“Are you nearly done? My legs hurt-” Three children sweep past him, giggling as they nearly trip the man up “-And it’s so  _ sickly sweet _ . I’m suffering.”

“Oh shut up you drama queen. We’re pretty much finished. If you start heading back now, we’ll be done by the time you get here.”

“Awesome.” Johnny turns to watch Taeyong smiling and waving, as though he were a child, “We’re on our way. See you soon, Romeo! Don’t fuck it up this time!”

“It wasn’t Romeo and- hey, I’m not gonna-”

Johnny hangs up to silence Jaehyun’s panicking, a soft smile on his face as he snaps some pictures of Taeyong. 

-

Taeyong had no idea that his shitty apartment would look like a high-class restaurant in the centre of Paris when he got back. He stepped inside and heard the door softly click behind him, signalling Johnny’s departure.

_ Was this why he wanted to go for coffee on a goddamn Tuesday? _

_ Were they planning this behind his back? _

Taeyong can’t complain. The room looks like something straight out of a romance novel. Long, white candles were placed at careful intervals around the room, creating a soft warm glow. The curtains were drawn, and rose petals were scattered around his feet, creating a pathway from the door to the middle of the room. There, he saw a bouquet of roses with a note atop it. Still dazed by the beauty of the room, Taeyong tentatively stepped towards the table it was on.

He lifted the bouquet, pressing it against his nose and biting back a smile as he picked up the note, twirling it between thumb and forefinger.

Taeyong placed the roses back on the table and unfolded the paper, reading each word slowly, “In every garden are flowers… though, not all are beautiful to view. In my garden, however-”

“The most beautiful rose is you.”

The voice startled Taeyong, who looked in the direction of the voice to see his beloved Jaehyun all dressed up in a suit and tie. Taeyong felt underdressed, but Jaehyun looked  _ devastating _ .

But Taeyong knows his Jaehyunnie well, and the bite marks on his lip were evidence enough of his nervousness, nevermind the shuffle of his shoes and his remarkably shy voice.

“Hi, Yong.” Jaehyun whispered softly, eyes sparkling.

“Hey there.” Taeyong smiles.

“I- uh, well. I broke in.” He admits, relatively shamelessly, as he gestures around the room, “But hey, it looks good right.”

Taeyong walks over to the handsome guy in front of him, still beaming. He stops in front of Jaehyun to adjust his tie, brushing some dust from his lapel.

“It looks perfect.” Taeyong hums, “But, I have to ask. What is this for?”

“Well it’s been a month, and-”

“I know that’s not  _ all  _ this is for.” Taeyong cuts in, smiling briefly but apologetically, “You wouldn’t be fretting this much over our anniversary. What’s is it, Jae?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath and gazes into Taeyong’s eyes for a moment, as if considering where he took this - whatever  _ this  _ was. Taeyong’s heart began to pound against his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears. 

Eventually, Jaehyun nods to himself and guides Taeyong over to the sofa, setting him down gently. And then, Jaehyun is on his knee and Taeyong doesn’t have enough time to  _ think  _ before the boy pulls out a velvet ring box and pops it open. The band of the ring is silver with a single sapphire, and it gleams wonderfully in the light.

“Jaehyun, we’re not-”

“No! No, no, no, we’re not getting married. It’s not an engagement ring. Stop panicking. Don’t panic. Okay maybe  _ I’m  _ the one-.” Jaehyun looks away for a moment, as if embarrassed, and Taeyong notices the flush on his cheeks, “It’s… It’s a promise ring.”

Taeyong opens his mouth, but then Jaehyun begins to talk, and he finds himself shutting up as the words are spoken into the space between them.

“Taeyong, when we first met I thought you were the cutest person to walk the Earth, and as time went on I came to realise that you weren’t just that. You are probably the  _ best  _ person to walk the Earth. I fell so hard for you, and on this day last month I was so hung up on you that I nearly fucked the whole thing up and I’m still, y’know,  _ super  _ sorry for what I did. I hated hurting you like that... I just wanted it to be this romantic, perfect moment, and I never got to give you that so... It’s been a month, and I can think of no better time to give you that moment. I have loved you since day one, and I want to promise to continue loving you. I want to promise I will be in your life for as long as you want me.”

“Jae…” Taeyong was speechless as he felt the tears spill and slide down his cheeks.

Jaehyun plucks out the ring and holds onto Taeyong’s hands, “I never asked you one very,  _ super  _ important question that night, which I really wanted to ask, but I didn’t want to rush and fuck everything up even more...”

“Ask me.” Taeyong whispered.

“Will you be mine, Taeyong? Will you be my actual-official-real-boyfriend?”

Through his tears, Taeyong finds himself giggling. He clutches Jaehyun’s face in his hands, squeezing his cheeks as he nods.

“ _ Yes _ . Yes, Jaehyun, I will be your actual-official-real-boyfriend.” The second Taeyong says those words, both of them explode into bright smiles, and Taeyong holds out his hand. Jaehyun slides on the ring and kisses his finger.

It fits like a dream, just like Jaehyun.

_ Jaehyun is his favourite dream. _

“I love you.”

“I love  _ you _ .” Taeyong giggles, “Now, stop staring and kiss me.”

He feels like the world stops every time he kisses Jaehyun, and this time is no different, except that now he has a ring on his finger, a promise in his pocket and the word ‘boyfriend’ out there in the open.

From the other end of the room, there’s a cooing sound, a couple ‘awws’ and someone yelling ‘get some!’ which makes Jaehyun choke a laugh into his mouth. Taeyong draws away, glancing towards the door to see Johnny with his arm around Ten - who seems to be the one behind the inappropriate yelling - Yuta and Sicheng holding hands, and Doyoung, Jungwoo and Mark beside them. They were all looking over at them with wide smiles.

“What you gotta do for privacy around here…” Jaehyun grumbled, and Taeyong smiles, saying  _ fuck it _ and kissing him again.

It may have been rocky, but Jaehyun and Taeyong have arrived here hand in hand. He can only look forward now. He’s not the same person he used to be, and he’s glad for that, because when he started college all he wanted was to study hard and sleep.

But now Taeyong knows there’s something else worth wanting.

In the end, it had all been worth it.

If there’s one thing he’s thankful for, it was Jaehyun and his stupid romantic ways. Taeyong thanks his lucky stars that he ever decided to walk into his life and give him a headache. Or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!  
> Well, it's over.  
> Wow.  
> I just wanted to say thank you so so much for reading! It's my first time posting on ao3 and it's been great. I'm so thankful for the positive reaction to this story - I was so touched by the kudos and sweet comments. AND I was blown away that this fic got over 6000 hits!  
> Thank you so much guys.  
> I had no idea the plot would develop in the way it did, but I'm so proud with the outcome. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. :)  
> <3 <3 <3  
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits!
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


End file.
